Retour anachronique
by Shanogon
Summary: Un étrange symbole l'a fait basculer dans un autre monde qu'elle pensait irréel. Il faudra l'apprivoiser, habituée à une vie moderne qui vous assiste. S'y faire une place ?... Ou plutôt la reprendre. Il lui faudra se méfier, le danger rôde, éclaireur du mal. Est-ce lui qui l'a attiré ici, avec ce sceau à présent marqué au feu dans sa paume ? L'enjeux dépasse tout, même le Temps !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Salut salut ! Je démarre avec un petit contexte historique. Ah j'en ai mangé des pages de recherche x) ça n'est pas indispensable, mais j'aime aller dans le détail, histoire de se mettre dans le bain ! Je pense que cette histoire, si je me débrouille bien, pourrait même avoir une suite dans Lord of the ring. Oui oui, grosse motivation ! Toujours est-il que je vous mes deux chapitres d'un coup pour bien amorcer, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, conseils, remarques, idées… Ca m'aiderait beaucoup ! J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire ! Bon voyage ~_

* * *

**Chapitre dispensable, l'histoire commence véritablement au chapitre suivant !  
Ou du moins lisez la fin de celui-ci ! **

* * *

Bien avant la création de la Terre du Milieu et même avant celle d'Arda, n'existait qu'un lieu dans le Vide nommé Salles Intemporelles. Là vivait une entité masculine unique, Eru, et originelle. Ainsi est-il connu également sous le nom d'Ilúvatar. Il créa en premier lieu les Ainur, les êtres les plus puissants de son œuvre, enfants de sa pensé, avec la Flamme Impérissable qui l'habite et donne la vie. En effet chacun était gardien du savoir de la partie de l'esprit d'Ilúvatar à partir de laquelle il avait été créé. Exceptions faites de Melkor et Manwë, les plus grands des Ainur, regroupant dans leur savoir une partie des dons de tous les autres. Il les instruisit ensuite dans l'art de la musique afin de créer un chœur. Il leur communiquât un thème dans lequel ils devaient chanter en harmonie. Durant la chanson, Melkor tenta d'inclure dans sa partie ses pensées propres, provoquant une discordance dans la musique. Ilúvatar se leva, souriant, éleva sa main gauche et un nouveau thème commença à résonner. Toutefois, la discordance provoquée par Melkor prédomina. Ilúvatar se leva, sans sourire, éleva la main droite et un troisième thème s'amorçât. Nouvel échec, Ilúvatar se leva, agacé, éleva les deux mains et fit entendre un dernier accord qui mit un terme à la cacophonie. Naquit la musique des Ainur, l'Ainulindalë. Grace à celle-ci, Ilúvatar créa la Vision du monde dans le Vide. Il mena les Ainur hors des Salles Intemporelles afin qu'ils la contemplent. Cela fait, Ilúvatar rendit le monde réel, Eä, l'Univers et la Terre, Arda, vit le jour grâce à la Flamme Impérissable. Car beaucoup d'Ainur désirèrent aller dans le monde, afin de réparer la venue des Enfants d'Ilúvatar dont ils virent l'arrivée dans cette Vision, qui s'écoulait sur Quatre Ages. A l'origine elle fut plate, en un seul continent encerclée par la Mer Extérieure, Ekkaia. Illuvatar donna le don de la vision aux Ainur, leur expliqua sa nature et son destin. Les Ainur acquirent une grande connaissance du monde, sans être omniscients. Iluvanar ne révéla pas qui sera ses enfants, ni leur destinée, ni même la fin du monde.

Ceux des Ainur qui descendirent sur le monde furent reconnus comme les Valar et les Maiar. Les premiers sont les plus puissants des Ainur, initialement neuf : Manwë, Roi des Valar et de l'air, le compagnon de Varda, la Reine des Etoiles, divinité préférée des Elfes Ulmo, Roi des eaux Aulë le forgeron, Roi du feu er de la terre, compagnon de Yvanna, Reine de la Nature Oromë, Président de la chasse Namo, Juge des morts et Nienna dont le domaine est le deuil. Les Maiar sont des Ainur de second rang, servant les Valar. Parmi eux se trouvent entre autres Arien et Tilion dont nous reparlerons plus tard, mais aussi les Aigles et les Istari au nombre de cinq. Ils sont connus en Arda comme « l'Ordre des Magiciens », cinq vieillards en apparence vêtu de tunique longue assortie à la couleur qui lui est associée et munis d'une pierre de pouvoir, catalyseur de celui-ci, souvent monté sur un sceptre dépourvu en joaillerie, en bois par exemple. Il s'agit de Saroumane le Blanc ou Curunír, le principal de l'ordre, Gandalf le Gris dit Olórin et Radagast le Brun, Aiwendil. Les deux autres sont les magiciens bleus, Alatar et Pallando, qui, du fait d'avoir été envoyés à l'autre bout continent, ont très peu de contact avec les autres et sont pratiquement méconnus.

Les Valar s'établirent donc sur Arda, travaillant à la façonner pour l'arrivée des Enfants d'Ilúvatar. Mais Melkor, qui était le plus puissant des Ainur et donc un Valar, malgré que sa tentative de corruption de la Grande Musique ait échoué, elle resta visible dans tout ce qui fut créé par les Ainur. Il continua ses méfaits en Arda. Il se mit à détruire tout ce qui n'était pas de sa création, il voulait régner seul et refusa de prêter allégeance à Manwë qui fut le premier des Rois. Il élabora toutes les choses extrêmes et violentes tel que les grands froids, la canicule, les tremblements de terre et les ténèbres. Il corrompit certains Maiar dont Sauron, suivant d'Aulë et les Balrogs, esprits du feu. Il était si puissant que les Valar ne parvenaient pas à le repousser. Il s'établit secrètement au nord, creusant la forteresse d'Utumno et d'Angband, caché dans le Vide. Il s'y retira quand Manwë lui déclara la guerre à l'aide de Tulkas qui entre en Arda pour faire pencher la balance. S'installe une période de paix, Yvanna plante alors ses graines et demande à Aulë de forger deux lampes pour éclairer le monde. Varda les remplit de lumière, Manwë les consacre et les deux lampes sont ensuite placées sur deux hauts piliers au nord et au sud du monde. Au nord est Illuin, au sud, Ormal. Ainsi apparaissent sur Terre l'herbe, la mousse, les plantes, les arbres et ce, de façon particulièrement abondante là où les lumières des deux lampes se mêlent. A cet endroit les Balar demeurent, sur l'ile D'Almaren. C'est le début du Printemps d'Arda ou l'Âge des Valar. Malheureusement, Melkor profite d'une fête des Valar pour détruire les piliers. Les Lampes furent détruites, dans leur chute elles changèrent la géographie du Monde, ouvrent les terres, créent des montagnes et provoquent la montée de la mer. Les Valar se réfugièrent en Aman, derrière les plus hautes montagnes d'Arda, les Pelori, abandonnant la Terre du Milieu. Ils créèrent le Valinor. Ce fut le tour de Melkor de régner.

Apparait les Premiers Nés d'Ilúvatar, les Elfes, que les Valar découvrent et éduquent. A la fin du premier âge, ils entrèrent en guerre contre Melkor et détruisirent la forteresse d'Utumno. Il fut vaincu, enfermé dans les cavernes de Vala Mandos, à Valinor, enchainé avec Angainor, spécialement forgée pour lui, durant trois siècles. Malheureusement cette première guerre permit l'apparition des Orques, création de Melkor à partir d'Elfes torturés et corrompus, ainsi que des Dragons et de leur Roi, Glaurung. Dans leur bonté, leur pureté profonde, les Valar donnèrent crédit à ses gages de sincérité, croyant à son humilité et une vertu retrouvée. Erreur, son emprisonnement n'a en réalité qu'accru sa fourberie et sa soif de pouvoir.

Durant la captivité de Melkor, Yvanna usa de ses talents pour donner naissance à deux pousses sur la colline d'Ezellohar avec l'aide de Nienna la pleureuse. La première pousse devint l'arbre Telperion qui représente la lune et est du genre masculin. Ses feuilles sont d'un vert sombre et il répand une lumière argentée. La seconde pousse donna Laurelin qui représente le soleil et est du genre féminin. Ses feuilles sont d'un vert tendre et il répand une lumière dorée. Les Arbres sont la source de toute lumière de Valinor, et servent de base au compte du temps : chaque journée des Valar compte douze heures, et finit avec le déclin de Laurelin. Chaque arbre voit son éclat croître pendant sept heures, puis décliner pendant cinq heures jusqu'à disparaître, et recroître une heure avant que l'autre ne cesse de briller. Ainsi, deux fois par jour, on peut voir la lumière mêlée des deux Arbres, l'un sur son déclin et l'autre à l'aurore.

Telperion fut le premier à fleurir, et la première heure éclairée par sa lumière est appelé l'Heure Inaugurale, qui ne se trouve pas dans le décompte des heures, mais qui marque le début du règne des Valar sur Valinor. Telperion pâlit à la sixième heure, et Laurelin à la douzième.

Melkor retourne dans un premier temps auprès des Valar, diffusant ses idées perfides par de sournoises insinuations auprès des elfes du pays d'Aman. Prenant une apparence respectable et avenante, il enseigne beaucoup de son ancien savoir aux elfes, et en particulier aux Ñoldor, ces dernier devenant grâce à ses conseils les plus grands forgerons d'Arda, notamment l'elfe Fëanor.

Fëanor, le plus grand forgeron d'Arda, conçoit les Silmarils à partir de la lumière des Arbres de Valinor, la pensée lui étant venue qu'il se révèlerait peut-être bon de trouver un moyen de sauvegarder cette lumière, dut-il arriver quelque chose aux Arbres. Les Silmarils sont trois globes d'un cristal indestructible, abritant la lumière des deux Arbres, et nul mortel ou être impur ou malfaisant ne peut les toucher sans que sa chair ne se consume. Par avarice et de peur de se faire voler ces joyaux sans prix, Fëanor les déposa au sein de son trésor dans sa forteresse de Formenos. Melkor, libre d'aller et venir en Valinor, Manwë le croyant repenti mais il n'en est rien. Lorsque les mensonges qu'il a semés sont sur le point d'être percés à jour, il fuit et va trouver l'araignée Ungoliant. Il la convainc de l'aider. Attaquant la forteresse de Fëanor, alors que ce dernier était absent, Melkor dérobe les Silmarils et les trésors de Fëanor, après avoir tué Finwë, son père. Ensuite, il invite Ungoliant à se nourrir de la sève des deux Arbres de Valinor, les tuant avec son venin. Tous deux s'enfuient ensuite hors d'Aman, en direction de la Terre du Milieu, avec leur butin. Ungoliant, créature arachnéenne à l'appétit insatiable, dévore toutes les gemmes dérobées à Valinor puis veut avaler les Silmarils, qu'elle réclame comme « gage » de ses services, ce que Melkor refuse. Une dispute s'ensuit, qui dégénère en combat à mort. Très vite, Melkor, qui a revêtu l'apparence d'un chevalier noir, a le dessous mais, poussant un terrible cri qui est entendu jusqu'aux confins d'Arda, les Balrogs, cachés dans les profondeurs d'Angband (que les Valar avaient omis de fouiller) accoururent pour le sauver. À la suite du vol des Simarils, Melkor est définitivement nommé Morgoth, « Le Noir ennemi du monde » par Fëanor et, par la suite, le monde le nomme uniquement sous ce nom.

Ni les pleurs de Nienna, ni les incantations de Yavanna ne peuvent redonner vie aux deux Arbres sacrés. De Telperion, une seule fleur renaît, et de Laurelin un seul fruit. Ce sera la Lune pour Telperion et le Soleil pour Laurelin. Tilion l'un des grands archers d'Oromë, et est ensuite chargé de conduire Isil, la Lune, issue de la dernière fleur de Telperion. Attaqué par des serviteurs de Morgoth lors d'un des premiers voyages de la Lune, il les repousse avec succès. Il est attiré par Arien, un des esprits du feu comme les Balrogs, sinon que Melkor ne l'a pas corrompue. Elle s'occupait des fleurs de Vána en les arrosant avec la rosée de Laurelin. Comme elle était forte et ne craignait pas la chaleur, elle fut choisie pour diriger le vaisseau du Soleil. Ici nait la légende de la course de la Lune et du Soleil, amour maudit pas le temps.

Morgoth reprend sa domination du Nord de la Terre du Milieu, cette fois à partir d'Angband, sa deuxième forteresse, qu'il reconstruit et sur laquelle il élève les trois pics volcaniques du Thangorodrim. Il sertit les Silmarils sur sa couronne de fer qu'il porte en tout temps, symbole de son titre de Roi de la Terre du Milieu qu'il revendique, malgré le fat que ces joyaux bénis par les Valar le brûlent cruellement. Les Valar voulurent alors récupérer les Silmarils pour ramener les Arbres à la vie, mais ceci aurait entraîné la destruction des pierres. La réaction de Fëanor fut vive : il s'insurgea contre les Valar et fit le serment terrible, avec ses fils, de pourchasser toute créature possédant l'un des Silmarils. Puis, il quitta Valinor à la tête d'une grande partie des elfes Ñoldor, pourchassant Morgoth afin de récupérer les joyaux. Cependant, après être arrivé en Terre du Milieu, il ne put réaliser sa promesse, succombant aux Balrogs de Morgoth qui venaient de l'attaquer. Cependant, bien des siècles plus tard, Beren, un Homme, accompagné de Lúthien, une Elfe, entra dans Angband et parvint à dérober l'un des Silmarils de la couronne de Morgoth.

Beren rencontra Lúthien dans les bois de Doriath et ils tombèrent amoureux. Malheureusement pour eux, le père de Lúthien ne voulait pas la laisser à un mortel. Pour le rejeter sans trahir son serment de ne pas mettre Beren à mal, il demanda à ce dernier d'obtenir un des trois Silmaril, alors sertis dans la couronne de Morgoth. Lúthien fut enfermée afin qu'elle ne puisse pas aider Beren, mais lorsqu'il fut fait prisonnier à Tol-in-Gaurhoth, elle parvint tout de même à s'enfuir pour affronter Sauron et délivrer Beren, avec l'aide de Huan.

Grâce aux pouvoirs de Lúthien, ils passèrent les portes d'Angband et le grand loup Carcharoth qui les gardait. Ils se rendirent devant le trône de Morgoth et Lúthien arriva, grâce à sa danse et à son chant, à plonger Morgoth dans un sommeil profond, permettant à Beren de retirer un Silmaril de la Couronne de Fer.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'enfuirent, Carcharoth parvient à manger la main de Beren qui tenait le Silmaril, qu'il avala avec brûlé par la sainteté de ce dernier, il fit des ravages dans tout le Beleriand, jusqu'à Doriath, où il fut tué durant la Chasse au loup. Cependant, lors de cette chasse, Beren fut tué également il offrit le Silmaril à Thingol en mourant.

L'esprit de Lúthien s'enfuit alors vers les Cavernes de Mandos et plaide devant Mandos lui-même pour récupérer Beren. Ce fut le plus beau chant jamais chanté en Arda, et il émut Mandos au point d'accorder une deuxième vie à Beren, à condition que Lúthien devienne elle-même mortelle. Ils vivent alors quelque temps à Doriath avant de s'installer à Tol Galen où ils eurent un fils, Dior. Par Dior, tous les rois de Númenor descendent de Lúthien.

Ce Silmaril fut par la suite serti dans le Collier des Nains, le Nauglamír. Thingol périt traîtreusement de la main de forgerons nains qu'il avait chargés de sertir le Silmaril. Ce collier échut plus tard à Eärendil par sa femme Elwing, petite-fille de Beren et Lúthien. Il devint le messager des deux races, elfes et humaines, lors de son voyage en Valinor pour supplier les Valar d'intervenir contre Morgoth qui dominait la Terre du Milieu.

Répondant favorablement aux suppliques d'Eärendil, Les Valar entrèrent en guerre contre Morgoth, dans ce qui fut appelé la guerre de la Grande Colère. Morgoth fut vaincu et éjecté en dehors des Cercles du Monde, hors d'Arda. Les deux Silmarils restants furent repris et confiés à Eönwë, le héraut de Manwë. Mais Maedhros et Maglor, les deux dernier fils survivants de Fëanor, toujours tenus par leur serment, dérobèrent les joyaux. Par la suite, Maedhros se précipita dans une crevasse de lave avec son Silmaril tandis que Maglor jeta le sien dans la mer, les pierres les brulant car ils n'étaient plus dignes de les porter.

Depuis, un seul Silmaril est encore visible et vole dans le ciel au front d'Eärendil qui, à bord du Vingilot, est devenu une étoile dans le ciel, vénéré par les Elfes.

Il est dit après la mort de Maedhros que les trois Silmarils ont ainsi chacun leur place en Arda : l'un dans le ciel, un autre dans les profondeurs marines et le troisième au fond des fosses souterraines.

Au commencement du Second Âge, la grande île de Númenor, émergea au milieu de la mer et fut offerte aux Hommes qui avaient combattu aux côtés des Elfes contre Melkor. La fin de cet âge fut l'ultime changement d'Arda. Ses habitants, descendants des hommes ayant combattu aux côtés des elfes au Premier Âge, regrettent leur mortalité, et finissent par se tourner contre les Valar. En prêtant l'oreille aux mensonges de Sauron, le serviteur de Morgoth, ils se lancent dans une offensive contre le Valinor qui signe leur arrêt de mort : leur flotte est détruite, leur île engloutie, et la forme du monde est changée par Ilúvatar lui-même. Seuls quelques Númenóréens, restés fidèles aux Valar, parviennent à échapper au cataclysme et à se réfugier en Terre du Milieu, où ils fondent les royaumes en Exil d'Arnor et de Gondor. Le continent d'Aman fut retiré des Cercles du Monde par Iluvatar, maintenant uniquement accessible pour les bateaux élfiques. Arda prit donc une forme sphérique telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Númenor fut englouti, Sauron dû sacrifier son enveloppe physique pour pouvoir s'échapper. Lorsqu'il revint en Terres du Milieu, il constata alors que Gil-galad avait conquis de nombreux territoires et se réfugia alors au Mordor pour préparer la guerre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Elendil et ses fils, Isildur et Anárion, qui n'avaient pas écouté les perfides paroles de Sauron furent épargnés lors de la submersion de Númenor et rejetés sur la Terre du Milieu. Ils y fondèrent deux royaumes : l'Arnor au Nord et le Gondor au Sud. Ils étaient amis avec les Elfes et devinrent puissants. Mais bientôt Sauron reprit une forme physique, et celle-ci était terrible car il avait perdu sa belle apparence pour échapper à la submersion de Númenor. Ses armées étaient prêtes et il les lança à l'attaque du Gondor. Le Royaume fut balayé et les quelques survivants rejoignirent Gil-galad et les Elfes. Ils formèrent alors la Dernière Alliance. L'armée ainsi constituée des Elfes et des Hommes partit pour le Mordor. Le siège de la forteresse de Sauron dura sept ans, au terme desquels, Sauron lui-même sortit et tua Gil-galad et Elendil. Anárion mourut aussi, mais son frère, Isildur parvint à ôter l'Unique de la main de Sauron. Celui-ci du abandonner son corps une fois de plus et il dû attendre de très nombreuses année avant de retrouver une nouvelle forme physique. Ainsi commença le Troisième Âge.

Cependant, Isildur ne voulut pas détruire l'Anneau Unique et il le garda pour lui. Bientôt, Isildur fut pris en embuscade par des Orques et tué. L'Unique disparu dans le grand Fleuve, l'Anduin. Lentement, les royaumes d'Arnor tombèrent et il ne resta de son peuple que des êtres étranges qui se cachaient dans les terres incultes. Gondor se maintint un moment au sommet de sa gloire puis déclina à son tour. On cessa de surveiller le Mordor et le mal y grandi de nouveau.

C'est alors que l'Anneau Unique fut retrouvé par un petit pêcheur appartenant à la race des Hobbits, à laquelle nul sage hormis Gandalf n'avait jusqu'alors prêté attention. Ce petit hobbit subit le pouvoir de l'anneau et devint une bête étrange à l'esprit fourbe et corrompu, qui n'avait guère à voir avec le hobbit qu'il était autrefois, réfugié au cœur des ténèbres…

Reste une race très importante, dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé… les Nains. À la différence des Elfes et des Hommes, les Nains ne sont pas comptés parmi les Enfants d'Ilúvatar. Ils ont été conçus par le Vala Aulë qui désire avoir des apprentis à qui enseigner son savoir, mais est incapable d'attendre l'heure choisie pour la venue des Enfants. Il fabrique les premiers Nains sous une montagne de la Terre du Milieu, pour ne pas être vu des autres Valar. Il est cependant vu d'Ilúvatar, qui lui montre que ses Nains sont incapables d'agir indépendamment de sa volonté : seul Ilúvatar peut conférer le libre arbitre à ses créations. Aulë se repent et s'explique, et Ilúvatar accepte les Nains dans sa création, en faisant ses enfants adoptifs et leur conférant une volonté propre, à la condition qu'ils dorment dans un profond sommeil qui ne cessera qu'avec l'arrivée des enfants d'Ilúvatar.

**Ceci est l'histoire d''Arda et de sa création que tous les êtres de la Terre du Milieu connaissent. Mais seul Ilúvatar sait que la discordance de Melkor à eu des conséquences plus grandes, comme la création d'un autre monde... **


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Pardon pour le premier post, problème de mise en page, c'était illisible ! J'ai aussi aéré le texte sous conseil de **Kanli** que je remercie. N'hésitez pas à faire entendre vos suggestions et impressions !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je regardai mon téléphone, il était 21 :30. Je sortis de mon lit bon gré mal gré, d'ici une demi-heure je devais me présenter au bar. J'enlevai mon jogging et mon énorme T-shirt. Je pris de quoi m'habiller et pris soin de choisir mes dessous. Motivée par l'envie de me faire belle, je sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger dans la vieille salle de bain de ma vieille propriétaire.

Je louais une chambre chez l'habitant à un prix pas si modique que ça. J'étais étudiante, dans une ville éloignée de chez moi. Je me déshabillais et commençais ma toilette. Quelques minutes plus tard, La main sur la poignée de la porte je me décalai pour me regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir à coté de celle-ci. Malgré mon carré plongeant le bout de mes cheveux, au creux de ma nuque, était humide. J'espérais ne pas attraper froid ! Tant pis, pas le temps pour un coup de sèche-cheveux. Je grimaçai, je dormais très mal, dès que quelque chose me perturbais je faisais des cauchemars digne d'un film de Spielberg. Du coup, j'avais de belles valises. Ce qui faisait bien rire mes amies !

Le temps de mes réflexions, J'avais traversée le centre ville et marchais jusqu'à la rue où tous les étudiants de la ville se réunissent le soir pour décompresser. J'entrais dans le plus petit bar de la rue. _Le César._ La soirée passa lentement, le mardi il n'y avait pas foule, à 2 :30 le ménage était fait de fond en comble ! Mon amie Chloé et moi regardions le patron baisser le rideau de fer. Je les saluais en souriant et m'éloignais rapidement dans les ruelles faiblement éclairées. La tension du travail disparaissait et la fatigue engourdissait mes membres.

J'étouffais un bâillement quand au détour d'une rue, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je me figeai. Un groupe de jeunes surement, mais moi je suis courageuse, pas téméraire. Je marchais à petit pas rapide dans une autre direction, sur le qui vive, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, coinçant chaque pan de ma veste sous mes aisselles. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Une petite bande arriva en face et je bifurquai prestement entre deux bâtiments. Une impasse, la peur m'étreignit le ventre. Je me rapprochais du mur, attendant qu'ils me dépassent.

Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder, ils blaguaient bruyamment. Je me détendis quand je n'entendis plus rien, en soupirant je posai une main sur le mur prés de moi et, tournant la tête pour regarder l'endroit où reposait ma main, je remarquais quelque chose. Intriguée, j'écartai mes doigts et y vit peint un petit signe étrange. Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me penchais pour vérifier à l'angle du mur, un garçon avançait, seul, avec la capuche de son sweat rabattu sur la tête. Je me reculais vivement et m'appuyais le dos à l'endroit même où reposait ma main en retenant mon souffle.

Au même instant, tandis que mon dos se pressait sur le mur je le sentis s'abattre, m'emportant vers l'arrière. Ma vision se troubla, tout était encore plus sombre, pas de lumière jaune des lampadaires de la ville, je ne voyais même plus les affiches sur le mur d'en face. Vivant tout ça au ralenti, je fermais les yeux aussi forts que possible et me crispais, comme si ma chute allait être amortie par quelques muscles inexistants. Je m'entendis couiner en me sentant atterrir sur quelque chose de plutôt mou. J'ouvris les yeux et vis… le ciel, avec des étoiles, mais seulement une partie, comme si je regardais à travers un grand hublot… Je clignais des yeux, sous le choc, je tournais la tête et vit que le hublot en question avait une porte, verte et un vestibule, ou un tunnel, en tout cas il était rond aussi, en bois. J'entendis des bruits sourds, des voix puis on m'attrapa brusquement par les bras et je repris pied en couinant à nouveau. Remise sur pieds je restais interdite, fixant des yeux rond l'homme qui me faisait face.

\- « Et bien, êtes-vous parmi nous, jeune fille ? » M'interrogeât-il, surpris.

il me lâcha et me détailla.

\- « Je ne crois pas. » M'entendis-je répondre, figée dans ma stupeur.

\- « C'est ce que je vois, on dirait que vous avez vu un troll ! Détendez vous ma petite, entrons donc. » Fit-il en posant une main dans mon dos pour me faire quitter de pas de la porte, « Bilbo mon cher, apportez un fauteuil ! »

Je regardais autour de moi, l'intérieur était tout en bois clair, très cosy, l'entrée avait pour meuble une malle de rangement et des patères. Étrangement tout me semblait familier. Je me tournais légèrement vers l'entrée et vis un attroupement de petites personnes vêtu lourdement sur le pas de la porte, dont une était par terre et visiblement en difficulté pour se relever. J'étais donc tombée sur eux. Je me détournais sans avoir le temps de m'excuser car déjà on me fit asseoir sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée du salon. Je levais les yeux vers les deux personnes près de moi, le premier étant un petit homme, un peu rondouillard, avec des cheveux châtains clair, bouclés, de petites oreilles légèrement pointues et habillé à l'anglaise, avec son veston vert aux beaux boutons d'or. Je baissais les yeux vers ses pieds, énorme et recouvert de poil bouclés. Stupéfaite j'ouvris la bouche en me tournant vers la seconde personne. Un vieux bonhomme en gris. Et là mon cerveau se remit en route dans un déclic :

\- « Gandalf ?! » Hurlais-je.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi.

\- « C'est moi. » Fit-il lentement « Mais vous je ne vous connais pas, d'ailleurs je me demande comment vous avez fait pour apparaître ainsi sur le pas de la porte ? »

\- « Je n'ai rien fais j'étais… simplement appuyé contre un mur. »

\- « Hm… je vois. » Lâchât-il, mâchonnant sa pipe en fronçant des sourcils sur moi.

\- « Non non non non ! Posez-ça s'il vous plait ! » Cria Bilbo en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce.

Gandalf resta penché sur moi, me fixant toujours, sa pipe coincé entre ses lèvres.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. » Me dit-il en se redressant.

\- « Non j'étais en ville je rentrais du… »

\- « Vous n'êtes pas… de notre monde. » Me coupa-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

\- « Pas du tout. » Soufflais-je, sentant la migraine me gagner je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

\- « Restez tranquille. » M'indiqua-t-il en se détournant.

Je m'avachis sur le fauteuil, me demandant sérieusement si je perdais la tête. Bien-sur que je savais où j'étais, mon grand-père m'avait offert le livre du Hobbit de Tolkien mais… je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de la suite des événements. Incapable de rester à rien faire, je me levai et rejoignis Bilbo, entre la cuisine et le garde mangé. Le pauvre semblait perdre la tête au milieu d'un défilé de nains qui dévalisaient ses réserves, sans même lui prêter attention. J'observais ce petit manège un moment, quand Bilbo se rendit compte que j'étais derrière lui et leva la tête vers moi, me détaillant comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Je lui souris, désolée de sa mésaventure. Il aperçu soudain un nain énorme, et c'est un euphémisme, qui portait plusieurs énormes fromages.

\- « C'est un peu excessif non ? Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ? » Demanda-t-il piteusement.

\- « Il les mange en entier. » Répondit un autre nain au chapeau étrange.

Je suivis le mouvement dans la cuisine et m'assis autour de la table, très, mais alors très mal à l'aise. Etant plutôt petite avec mon mètre quarante-cinq, je faisais néanmoins tache parmi tout ces hommes. L'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche se présenta devant moi.

\- « Balïn, pour vous servir, vous êtes une amie de Gandalf ? » Me questionna-t-il accompagné d'un sourire.

\- « Oh ! Enchanté ! Je veux dire, Lily, pour vous servir également ! Je… »

\- « Elle est avec moi. » Me coupa Gandalf.

\- « Bien mais, est-il au courant …? »

\- « Hum, j'en fais mon affaire. » Fit le mage pour couper court à la discussion.

Oula, ça, ça promet des ennuis. Je regardais Gandalf s'installer à coter de moi, il me regarda avec un air de « _je t'avais dis de rester tranquille_ ». Je lui souris d'un air désolée. Les nains dans la pièce vinrent se présenter : Dori, Nori, Ori, Oïn, Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Non mais attendez, j'ai pas tout suivis là, ça aurait été trop demandé d'avoir des noms un peu plus différents ?! Impossible de me rappeler qui était qui. Je m'excusais auprès de ceux sur qui j'étais tombée.

\- « Un peu de camomille mademoiselle ? »

\- « Merci mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça, euh… »

\- « Dori, mademoiselle. » Me rappela-t-il en souriant puis alla proposer ses services à Gandalf.

\- « Il en manque un » Déclara tout à coup ce dernier, puis remarquant Dori. « Non merci Dori, un peu de vin rouge pour moi serait parfait ! »

\- « Il va arriver, il devait assister à une réunion de clan dans le nord. » Le rassura Balïn.

J'entendis le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui roule sur le parquet et deux nains apparurent avec un énorme tonneau. Ils le mirent debout à l'entrée de la cuisine et se rendirent compte que je les regardais. L'un était brun et ne portait pas une énorme barbe, il n'y avait qu'une ombre sur sa mâchoire tandis que l'autre était blond avait une petite barbe et une moustache dont les extrémités étaient tressées. Et il avait aussi des yeux bleu magnifiques, il faut le dire.

\- « Kili ! Pour vous servir. » Déclara le brun.

\- « Fili ! » Enchaîna le blond.

\- « Lily, à votre service. » Dis-je dans un sourire, heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient l'air aussi jeune que moi.

\- « On ne nous avait pas dis qu'il y aurait une jolie jeune femme pour nous tenir compagnie ! » Lança Kili avec un sourire charmeur. « Bien que vous ayez de drôle de vêtement- Aouch ! »

Fili donna une tape derrière la tête de Kili puis me souris avec un air «_ fais pas attention_ » qui me fit rire. Il rit également puis rejoignit son frère pour mettre la table. Je me levais pour contournais la table et fouiller les placards. Je trouvai les assiettes et entrepris d'aider, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

\- « Combien sommes-nous ? » Lançais-je à la cantonade.

\- « Quinze, p'tite dame. »

Je me retournais, la voix avait un accent proche du Russe et provenait de l'homme juste derrière moi. Il était plutôt grand, un peu plus que moi du moins. Une armoire à glace tatouée, une barbe noire et le crane chauve, du moins sur le dessus. Avec une crête j'aurais juré voir un personnage de World of Wacraft. Ça y est, je perd la boule.

\- « Un coup de main ? Pas bien grande pour une humaine. » Lâchât-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- « N-non merci, Monsieur… » Tentais-je, légèrement impressionné par la bête.

\- « Dwalïn. »

\- « Euh… ce sont de vraies haches dans votre dos ? »

J'étais déjà blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, mais là je sentais que j'atteignais un record. Ma question resta suspendue dans l'air puis un tonnerre de rire retentis. Je fronçais les sourcils, j'aime pas trop quand on se moque de moi, on se calme les gars !

\- « Pour sur ! Mais d'où sort-elle ?! » Il en prit une dans son dos et la laissa tomber dans mes mains.

\- « Mon dieu ! » M'étouffais-je, les genoux pliés, mes bras maigrelets tentant de retenir sa foutu hache.

Ça les fit encore plus rire, Dwalin la repris et revint s'installer à table avec les autres. A un mètre de moi était Kili qui se moquait allègrement, des verres à la main. Je le fixais avec un haussement de sourcil, pas du tout amusée. Il s'arrêta et retourna a ses verres, penaud. Je retournais à mes assiettes en bougonnant, le feu aux joues. Se balader avec de vraies armes, n'importe quoi.

Déposant les cinq dernières assiettes sur la table, je vis Gandalf le dos courbé dans le hall entre le garde-manger et la cuisine qui me fit signe. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à lui dans la cuisine envahis de nains mâles agités. Arrivée devant lui il me prit par l'épaule et m'emmena dans un long couloir avec de multiple portes, ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et m'y fit entrer la première.

Une petite pièce crème avec un grand lit dont le couvre-lit fleurit reflétait l'esprit campagnard de notre hobbit. Il y avait des vêtements posé dessus. Je m'assis sur le lit tandis que Gandalf s'installa dans un fauteuil qui paraissait trop petit pour lui, près de la porte. Il me demanda de lui expliquer d'où je venais et comment j'étais arrivée là. Après mon récit il resta un moment silencieux.

\- « Étrange, un signe dîtes-vous… » Après une pause il enchaîna. « Mais si vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, comment nous connaissez-vous ? »

\- « Dans mon monde il y a… des histoires. » Répondis-je, en cherchant comment expliquer. « Dont une qui parle de la quête d'Erebor, mais malgré des impressions de déjà-vu, ou mes souvenirs de certains d'entre vous, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler de tout, je sais juste que nous sommes dans la Comté. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bins ! » M'exclamais-je en mettant mon visage dans mes mains.

\- « Vous dites ? »

\- « Cette histoire, vous pouvez me ramener chez moi par hasard ? »

\- « Peut-être en utilisant la même marque, si nous la retrouvons. » Proposa le vieil homme. « Vous pourrez la reconnaître ? »

\- « Oui, je pense, mais... »

Tout à coup il se leva, je le questionnai du regard. Il me fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigea vers le salon ou nous retrouvions toute la troupe qui s'arrêta en l'apercevant. Le hobbit, à la traîne, s'essuyait le font nerveusement.

\- « On a encore toqué. » Déclara Bilbo, les poings sur les hanche et visiblement à bout de nerf.

\- « Hum… C'est lui. » Répliqua solennellement le magicien.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Bonsoir ! Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas écris, mon style reste un peu strict, mais je sens que je me détend un peu. Qu'en pensez vous ? Merci à **Darkklinne** pour ses impressions ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Tout à coup il se leva, je le questionnais du regard. Il me fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigea vers le salon ou nous retrouvions toute la troupe qui s'arrêta en l'apercevant. Le hobbit, à la traîne, s'essuyait le font nerveusement._

\- _« On a encore toqué. » Déclara Bilbo, les poings sur les hanche et visiblement à bout de nerf._

\- _« Hum… C'est lui. » Répliqua solennellement le magicien._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il alla vers la porte tandis que toute la troupe suivait, Bilbo, Fili et Kili en tête. Et moi, en bonne dernière. Soudainement la tension dans l'air monta, je préférai battre en retraite momentanément. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, par contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade, oui. Gandalf ouvrit, un nain aussi grand que Dwalin se tenait là. Rien qu'a l'ambiance je devinais que ça n'était pas n'importe qui. D'après ses vêtements aussi, paré de fourrure et d'une ceinture d'or. Il toisa un moment le magicien.

\- « Gandalf. » Le salua-t-il, il marqua une pause puis entra en regardant autour de lui et en défaisant sa cape qu'il posa sur une patère libre, il poursuivit « Vous aviez dis que ce serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. » Il adressa un micro-sourire au magicien puis répondit d'un signe de tête aux nains qui s'inclinaient.

Disons que je compris lorsque son regard survola l'assemblée sans s'arrêter sur moi, pourquoi est ce que mon palpitant papillonnait. Il était imposant. Pas dans le sens où il inspirait de la peur mais plutôt qu'il dégageait une force inébranlable, un roc je vous dis. Une barbe noire et des cheveux tous aussi noirs mais parsemés de rares fils d'argent, bouclés et coiffés vers l'arrière, comme une crinière. Et des yeux, avec lesquels le noir contrastaient terriblement, étaient d'un bleu azurin. Limpide, désarmant.

Et moi je me sentis vraiment de trop, il y avait vraiment trop de nains, ce qui m'arrivait était trop impossible pour quelqu'un de trop rationnel. Un nain, c'est pas sensé être agréable à regarder. En fait c'est pas sensé exister tout court. Je suis à deux doigts de péter une durite, tellement mon sang pulse sous mes tempes.

\- « Un signe ? N-non il n'y a pas de signe sur la porte. Elle a été peinte la semaine dernière ! » S'insurgea le hobbit.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers celle-ci pour l'inspecter, le sorcier la ferma précipitamment. Il lança un regard que j'interceptai, je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il mijotait ?

\- « Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même » Fit-il rapidement, embarrassé. Puis il reprit d'un ton cérémonieux. « Bilbo Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie. Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. »

Le plus drôle c'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui. Le chef en question s'avança près de Bilbo, croisant les bras sur son torse et le toisa.

\- « Alors, c'est le hobbit. » dit-il lentement. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce autour de lui et enchaîna un interrogatoire en règle. « Monsieur Sacquet vous êtes vous souvent battu ? »

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- « La hache ou l'épée, quelle arme préférez-vous ? »

Personnellement, la hache, bien lourde, de préférence, ha ha… Il est sérieux ?

\- « Et bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher. » Déclara le semi-Homme avec fierté.

Moi non plus, il parait. Je vis Gandalf rouler des yeux, visiblement, c'était une question sérieuse. Je passe mon tour alors ! En remarquant le regard incrédule de Thorïn, Bilbo sembla redescendre d'un étage.

\- « Mais je ne vois pas pou-pourquoi est-ce si important ? » Bégayât-il, sentant les regards moqueurs du reste de la compagnie.

\- « C'est ce que je pensais. » Le chef se retourna vers ses compagnons avec un petit sourire en coin. « Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. » Et il s'en alla vers la cuisine avec sa suite qui riait aux éclats.

Gandalf se joignit aux rires, jaune. Puis quand tout le monde fut éloigné, trop occupé à déplacer les meubles pour faire plus de place, il se tourna vers le hobbit et moi. Je m'aperçu qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise que ça quant aux présentations lorsqu'il s'appuya sur l'une des poutres au plafond, soupirant bruyamment. Il avait l'air terriblement vieux, et l'était surement. Nous, nous n'avions pas bougé, chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Lui parce qu'il était envahis de nains inconnus qu'il n'avait pas invité et qui, en plus, se moquait de lui et n'avait aucun respect pour son joli trou de hobbit. Et moi parce que je venais de voir plus de nains en une heure qu'en toute une vie, ne me doutant même pas de leur existence jusqu'à les avoirs –littéralement- sous le nez, et que mon cerveau était en _black-out_ complet.

Inquiet, ce fut Bilbo qui bougea le premier pour aller surveiller les envahisseurs. Je restais silencieuse un moment face au magicien qui semblait réfléchir.

\- « Je délire n'est ce pas ? »

J'avançai, ouvris la porte et sortis rapidement. La respiration saccadé, j'avais espéré qu'en franchissant à nouveau cette porte peut-être… Mais devant moi s'étalait le manteau de la nuit, noire, à travers laquelle je découvrais des près et des petites collines. Sur lesquelles je distinguais des hublots lumineux, petite fenêtre de hobbit. Et un ciel immense que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de regarder entre les immeubles. Quand bien même je l'aurai fais, il n'aurait ressemblé qu'à un voile opaque. Alors qu'ici j'avais sous les yeux une voûte incrusté d'étoiles, comme des milliers de petits diamants.

Gandalf se tenait derrière moi, la porte fermée sur nous. Je me tournai vers lui, la panique me gagnait.

\- « Regardez la porte, le signe sur la porte. »

Ce que je fis avec empressement.

\- « C'est le même ! » M'exclamais-je avec un énorme soulagement, un énorme sourire pris place sur mon visage.

Je repensai en vitesse à la façon dont j'étais arrivée. J'appuyais donc ma main sur le symbole. Le mage n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, comme je ne vis pas ses sourcils froncés et sa mine contrariée. A peine j'eux posé ma main, ce fut comme si j'avais mis la main dans un feu. Je la retirais vivement en criant. Je vis la rougeur en son creux et sentis une douleur cuisante.

\- « Lily ! » S'écria Gandalf.

Il voulu prendre ma main mais je me dégageais et le repoussais : En relevant les yeux vers la porte, je voyais la marque rougeoyer et se résorber dans un crépitement d'étincelles. J'écarquillai les yeux et précipita à nouveau ma main dessus. Je percutai la porte si fort qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée et me laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le parquet.

\- « Vous allez bien ?! » S'inquiéta le magicien.

Il se précipita à son tour vers moi, s'accroupis tout près et me releva en position assise. Ma main me brûlait tellement, je serrais les lèvres en gémissant. J'ouvris les doigts doucement à la demande de Gandalf. Ma peau était légèrement boursouflée, rouge, la marque imprimée comme si elle avait été faite au fer rouge. Je levais les yeux vers lui, le cœur au bord des cils.

\- « Il faut peut-être la retracée ? » Tentais-je, la voix tremblante.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ça change quoique ce soit, malheureusement. »

Il me regardait gravement.

\- « Je crois, qu'on a détourné le signe que j'avais tracé sur cette porte. C'était un repérage magique certes mais… Ce n'était pas assez fort pour vous faire venir d'un autre monde. » Il sembla en colère. « Jamais ma magie ne vous aurait brûlée. »

L'écoutant, l'horreur m'envahis. Je comprenais qu'il était impuissant. Mon corps se mit à trembler, un sanglot remonta dans ma gorge et je ne pu retenir mes larmes une seconde de plus. La panique me fit perdre pied.

\- « Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Enfin les nains n'existent pas ! Les mondes parallèles sont du domaine de la science-fiction, c'est… Dans des livres ! Vous comprenez ? Je… » Je repris mon souffle et déglutis, les lèvres tremblantes.

Le vieillard me caressa le dos pour m'apaisé, compatissant, tandis que je pleurais sans retenue. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le déni.

\- « Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » Fis-je piteusement.

Mes pleurs cessèrent progressivement, le choc passé. Je me sentais juste… perdue. Gandalf soupira, m'aida à me relever. Je prêtais attention aux échos de rire provenant de la cuisine, ils devaient manger là bas.

\- « Vous allez venir avec moi. »

\- « Où ça ? »

\- « Nous partons pour une aventure. »

Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil. Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être aussi pittoresque que « la grande aventure de Winnie l'Ourson », peut-être était-ce un troupeau de petits hommes trapus armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- « Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? »

\- « Vous en avez une meilleure peut-être ?! » Dit-il sévèrement.

\- « Non ! Mais je suis... »

\- « Bien. Peut-être découvrirons-nous quelque chose pendant notre voyage. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je le rattrapais en trottinant. Ca devenait une manie de ne pas me laisser finir mes phrases.

\- « Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir ce que vous faites… » Déclarais-je en faisant une moue.

Il s'arrêta, soupira à nouveau et baissa les yeux vers moi. Il répondit lentement.

\- « En effet. »

Super rassurant.

\- « Retournez dans la chambre de toute à l'heure et changez-vous, j'ai demandé à Bilbo de tout mettre sur le lit. La salle d'eau est dans le couloir. Nettoyez-moi ces larmes ! » Reprit-il avec un sourire entendu, puis il se joignit aux autres.

Je me sentais vidée, je me dirigeais d'un pas las dans le couloir. Je fis un brin de toilette –après vingt minutes de recherche pour la salle d'eau- puis retournais dans la chambre crème afin de me changer. J'avais l'air d'une paysanne, mais je trouvais ça plutôt sympa comme tenue. Je portais un chemisier blanc cassé à col bateau avec un corset en cuir brun lacé sur le devant. Heureusement que je n'étais pas grosse, sérieusement, les Hobbits ont de l'embonpoint d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur les tableaux du salon, alors comment les femmes pouvaient respirer ?! Je remontais bien la chemise sur ma poitrine, un peu trop mise en valeur à mon gout. Je portais une longue jupe brune également. Par contre pour les souliers, ça va poser problème. Les Hobbits n'en portent pas. On va rester en chaussette pour l'instant…

Je remarquais une lanière de tissu brune auquel je n'avais pas fait attention. Surement pour s'attacher les cheveux. Les miens n'étaient pas assez longs. Sur le devant ils s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus de mes seins. Le plus grand des réconforts pour une fille, c'est le shopping. Ok je n'avais rien dépensé, et ça n'était pas vraiment à moi mais prendre soin de moi, me remontait au moins un peu le moral ! J'eus l'idée d'utiliser la lanière pour me faire un ras de cou que j'attachais en nœud dans ma nuque nue. Cette tenue plutôt sombre mettait en valeur le blond doré de mes cheveux. Prête, je retournais voir le groupe, je m'arrêtais à l'entrée de la cuisine. Le beau bordel que voilà ! Ils avaient visiblement mangé avec les doigts et se les léchaient allègrement. La nourriture avait appris à voler, il y en avait absolument partout, même sur le lustre. Et je vis carrément Fili marcher à même la table pour distribuer de la bière ! Les yeux ronds je trouvais le regard de Gandalf.

\- « Ah vous voilà, avez-vous faim ? » Il me proposa d'un sourire une assiette qu'il avait réussis à mettre de coter.

\- « C'est gentil Monsieur Gandalf mais je n'ai pas faim. » Répondis-je d'un sourire timide.

L'assiette fut réquisitionnée par Bombur, nain à l'appétit d'ogre. Je me demande si ça existe, les ogres… Je vis que Bilbo était dans un coin de la pièce, l'air complètement dégoûté.

\- « Monsieur Bilbo ! Merci pour les vêtements ! »

\- « Oh ! De rien Mademoiselle, ils vous vont à ravir. » Fit-il d'un sourire poli en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

\- « Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais qu'est ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? »

Avant même que le hobbit puisse répondre à Ori, Fili la lui pris des mains.

\- « Moi je sais Ori, donne la moi. »

Puis il la lança à Kili qui la lança dans la cuisine. Bilbo hurla au scandale, le pauvre !

\- « Non arrêtez ! C'était à ma mère ! Cette vaisselle du quartier Ouest à plus d'un siècle ! » Puis les nains encore attablés commencèrent à entrechoquer fourchette et couteau. « Ne faites pas ça vous allez les émoussez ! »

\- « Oh, vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux. » Se moqua Bofur.

\- « _Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes_ _!_ » Entonna Kili.

Et tous les nains, excepté Thorïn, qui présidait l'assemblée d'un regard amusé, et Balïn qui semblait se trouver trop vieux pour ces enfantillages, se mirent à chanter :

_« Ébréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes !_

_Voilà exactement ce que Bilbo Sacquet déteste !_

_Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons !_

_Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !_

_Versez le lait sur le sol de la réserve !_

_Laissez les os sur le tapis de la chambre !_

_Éclaboussez de vin toutes les portes !_

_Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyante ;_

_Et, cela fait, s'il en reste d'entiers,_

_Envoyez-les rouler dans le vestibule !_

_Voilà ce que Bilbo Sacquet déteste ! »_

Les jongleries, passes, coups de tête –Si si- et lancées de vaisselle en tout genre rythmèrent la chanson, si bien qu'a la fin elle finit bien empilée dans l'évier. Rien n'avait été cassé ! Si j'étais restée interdite de prime abord et que j'aurais juré que tout y serait passé, en voyant l'habileté des nains je me pris au jeu et finis par battre la mesure dans mes mains. Le plus risible fut quand même la tête de Bilbo, surtout quand Kili, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, lui tapa dans le dos en le gratifiant d'un « Ca va Monsieur Socquet ? ». Là, je ne pu retenir un fou rire, qui me fit un bien incroyable ! -You're Killi'n me !- Kili le remarqua et me gratifia d'un regard malicieux puis me fit signe de le suivre. Peu à peu tous le monde se réunis à table. Thorïn en bout, avec Dwalin, Gandalf et Balïn à sa droite et à sa gauche Fili. Kili me fit passer devant lui et Fili me fit signe de venir à coter de lui. Kili s'assit à coter de moi. Je me retrouvais donc en face de Gandalf. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, il me fit discrètement signe de me taire. Bon, et il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Balïn demanda des nouvelles de la réunion de clan, leur chef n'avait pu recevoir l'appui de personne. Des murmures déçus se firent entendre.

\- « Ils disent que cette quête est la notre, et seulement la notre. »

\- « Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? »

Le semi-homme se tenait derrière Gandalf et semblait intrigué. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Avec un air _fucking shit tu comprends quedal_.

\- « Mon cher Bilbo, nous avons besoin d'un peu de clarté. » Fit le magicien.

Sinon tu veux pas une bougie plutôt ?

Il sortit un parchemin où figurait une carte. Il parla de la montagne solitaire, je compris donc que la compagnie se rendait à Erebor. Enfin je le compris après les salamalecs « Par delà les arbres, par delà les prairies… ». Ah non, ça c'était le Roi Lion 3, autant pour moi ! Gloïn parla des présages d'Oïn, qui ne faisaient pas l'unanimité apparemment. Ce dernier parla de corbeau s'en retournant à la montagne. Quel rapport avec les corbeaux ?!

\- « Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan vers Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. » Récita l'Oïn en question, tel un mantra.

\- « Les p'tite bêtes mangent pas les grosses. » Murmurais-je pour moi-même avec une moue dubitative.

Fili et Kili me regardèrent surpris. Merde ! Je fis une petit sourire en baissant la tête –vous avez rien entendu ok ?- Ils rirent discrètement dans leur barde.

\- « Euh… Quelle bête ? » S'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- « Oh c'est surement une allusion à Smaug le terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. » Expliqua Bofur comme si c'était sans importance. « Un cracheur de feu ailé, des crocs comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux. »Termina-t-il sur un ton anecdotique.

\- « Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon. »

\- « J'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt, il va voir c'que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon ! » Déclara Ori avec fierté.

Une clameur s'éleva, je regardais Gandalf. Au secours, c'est ça qui nous attends ? -On passe sous silence le « troufignon »- Dori fit se rasseoir Dori. Non Ori pardon ! Ori fit asseoir Dori… Ou l'inverse ?

\- « Ce serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. Or, nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs. » Il lança un coup d'œil à Bofur. « Ni les plus intelligents. » Lâcha Balïn.

Nouvelle clameur. Nains pas contents qu'on les trouve débiles. Les nains sont susceptibles. Noté.

\- « Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux. Mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous » Tous se turent, Fili prit le temps de tous les regarder puis reprit avec ferveur. « Tous autant que nous sommes ! »

Je dus avouer qu'il avait de la verbe, pour son âge. Il tourna la tête vers moi et eu un petit sourire fier en voyant mon regard impressionné. J'ai dejà vu ce petit sourire quelque part.

\- « Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! Gandalf à du tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! » Rajouta Kili, histoire de pas être en reste.

Nouvelle clameur. Grand moment de solitude pour Kili, qui prend Gandalf pour Merlin l'enchanteur. Et pour Gandalf qui ne sait plus où se mettre sous les questions des nains, n'ayant jamais tué de dragon d'après son air _j'y touche pas. _Thorïn regardait le malaise du mage gris avec malice. Ce regard là aussi, je l'ai déjà vu. Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant dans mes souvenirs. Les nains montèrent d'un ton, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Et il faut comprendre ici qu'ils se prenaient littéralement la tête, avec menace à l'appui. Le chef de la compagnie se leva et hurla quelque chose comme « Ohnorah ! ». En fait je n'ai rien compris. Mais tous s'assirent et se turent.

\- « Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez vous pas que d'autre les auront vu aussi ? » Demanda-t-il réthoriquement. Il reprit sur un ton mystérieux. « Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans. Certain tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ?! Où saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ! » Finit-il dans un cri qui sonnait comme une affirmation.

Ce fut une véritable _Standing Ovation_. Je comprenais maintenant l'enjeu. Une reconquête. Dans les « Pour Erebor ! » s'éleva la voix le Balïn.

\- « Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne. » Déplora-t-il.

\- « Cela, mon cher Balïn, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

Avec un petit sourire mutin Gandalf fit apparaître, comme sortie de sa manche, une clé épaisse et anguleuse. Il la présenta à Thorïn qui eu l'air hypnotisé par celle-ci.

\- « Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » Il murmura.

Il expliqua qu'il lui venait de Thraïn, son père, qui voulait qu'elle soit en lieu sur pour un jour échoir à son fils, le moment venu. Qui était venu. Moment solennel où un nouvel espoir surgit dans les cœurs.

\- « S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte ! » Enonça Fili, à l'évidence.

\- « Les runes sur la carte parlent d'un passage dérobé dans les salles inférieures. »

\- « Il y a une autre entrée ! » Se réjouit Kili.

\- « Encore faut-il la trouvée » Répliqua Gandalf. « Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes. » Expliqua-t-il en levant le regard vers moi. Il reprit en soupirant, agacé. « La réponse est quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouvée mais… Dans la Terre Du Milieu d'autres le peuvent. »

Il tourna le regard vers Thorïn cette fois-ci. Qui y répondit par un air peu avenant. L'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

\- « La tache à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. » Il se tourna vers Bilbo, qui ne sembla pas se sentir concerné le moins du monde. « Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. »

\- « Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! » S'émerveilla Ori.

Dans la pièce, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bilbo qui approuva.

\- « Et un bon ! Un expert, j'imagine. »

\- « Et, vous l'êtes ? » Demanda Gloïn.

Le pauvre Bilbo, regarda derrière lui. Il eut peur de comprendre et fit répéter.

\- « Je suis quoi ? »

\- « Il dit qu'il est un expert ! » Cria Oïn, qui n'avait rien entendu. Il était sourd.

\- « Oh non non non ! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai rien volé de ma vie. »

\- « J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. » Confirma avec dépit Balïn.

Le pessimiste en chef.

\- « Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouillé seuls. » Déclara prosaïquement Dwalin.

Tous semblèrent plus ou moins d'accord, même Bilbo qui sentait que sa durée de vie serait écourtée par une telle épreuve. Je remerciais le ciel d'être passée inaperçu jusque là ! Gandalf sortis hors de ses gond et se leva, les magiciens aussi sont susceptibles. Noté.

\- « Ca suffit, si je dis que Bilbo Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, compris ?! » Tonna-t-il, sa magie se déploya comme une ombre dans la pièce. « Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'il peuvent passé inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue. Ce qui est un net avantage. »

Il se rassit tranquillement, ignora Bilbo qui voulu le contredire et poursuivit à l'adresse de Thorïn.

\- « Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisis Monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressource que le suggèrent les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ! Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine. Vous devez me faire confiance. »

\- « … Entendu, nous le feront à votre façon. Donne-lui le contrat, Balïn. » Ordonna le chef.

Bofur criait « On est partant ! » a qui mieux mieux, Balïn expliquait les grande lignes du contrat. Bilbo le pris, il tiqua sur « prise en charge des obsèques ». Il  
s'éloigna pour lire en détail. Thorïn se pencha sur Gandalf, je n'entendis rien à ce qu'ils se dirent. Mais ce dernier me fixait.

\- « Lacération ? Éviscération ? Incinération ?! » S'étrangla le hobbit.

\- « Ah oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vous… »

Je ne pris même as la peine d'écouter les explications de Bofur, j'étais déjà pas dans mon assiette, il ne faudrait pas en plus que je fasse une galette sur la table… Puis on entendit :

\- « Non. »

Et un semi-Homme à terre, un !

\- « Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur ! » S'exclama le vieux sorcier.

Il installa l'inconscient dans un fauteuil, celui-ci se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Nori –Et c'était bien Nori- lui apporta une infusion. Je laissais Gandalf parlementer avec le hobbit. Tout le monde s'était éparpillé dans la maison, pipe à la main. Je trouvais le vieux Balïn dans un couloir, sur un banc. Je me joignis à lui et lui posais des questions sur les nains. Je découvris que c'était un érudit ! Puis nous vîmes passé Bilbo, le pas pressé, en direction des chambres.

\- « Je crois que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, tout est contre nous. » Me dit-il.

\- « Rien n'est joué d'avance, je crois. » Tentais-je.

\- « Nous ne sommes que des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets, sais-tu. » Il me tutoyait, j'étais une enfant pour lui. « Pas de quoi faire des héros ! »

\- « Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. »

Thorïn arriva vers nous et se posta sur le mur d'en face. Il me regarda brièvement puis reporta son attention sur le vieux nain qui répondit.

\- « De vieux guerriers… »

Je m'éclipsais en m'excusant doucement. Je rejoignis Gandalf et les autres dans le salon.

\- « Lily, allez-vous coucher si vous le désirez. » Me dit-il avec bienveillance.

J'étais restée un moment devant l'âtre, les yeux dans le vague. Fatiguée par mes pleurs un peu plus tôt.

\- « Nous nous levons tôt demain. D'ailleurs dîtes moi, préférez vous les poneys ou les chevaux ? »

\- « Elle est bizarre votre question ! » Je ris doucement. « Les chevaux, je suppose. »

\- « Vous ne comptez pas l'emmener avec nous j'espère ? »

Thorïn arriva, il s'était exprimé d'une voix dure. Je n'avais pas la force de m'expliquer, je laissais le magicien mener bataille seul.

\- « Vous avez dis que nous feront les choses à ma façon. Et ma façon est que Bilbo et Mademoiselle Lily seront de la compagnie. Sous ma responsabilité comme nous l'avons convenu. »

\- « Vous ne m'aviez pas spécifié qu'elle l'était aussi ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

\- « C'est un voyage dangereux, pour une souris. » Précisa Dwalin.

Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil. Prend garde à la sourie elle est susceptible, elle aussi !

\- « Faites moi confiance, Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne ! » Gronda-t-il. « Par tous les Valar. Nous ne seront pas trop de deux pour garder la tête froide durant le voyage. »

\- « C'est une fille des hommes et c'est à peine une femme ! Par l'amour d'Aulë, que voulez-vous que tout ceci lui rapporte à part la mort ? De la richesse ? » Il me toisa. « N'aurons ne serait-ce qu'une pièce d'or que ceux qui le mérite. Et son seul mérite sera de nous apporter des ennuis. »

Je fulminais. Je me relevais face à eux. Je devais à peine levé les yeux pour le regarder. J'inspirais, contenant ma fureur. Je souris, mais mon sourire n'atteint pas mes yeux. Je le fixais comme si par la force du regard je pouvais le brûler.

\- « Je ne veux rien. De vous. Vraiment. » J'insistais sur chaque mot. « Sachez que rien, de ce dont je suis capable ne vaut tout l'or de ce monde. Gardez- le ! »

Je marchais vers le couloir mais m'arrêtais sur le pas.

\- « N'oubliez jamais, le battement d'aile d'un papillon peut provoquer le plus terrible des ouragans. »

Je te prouverais que tu as tors, tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Je me mis rapidement au lit. Après la colère vint la peine. Perdu dans un monde où je n'ai pas de place, hostile. Même avec ce que j'ai dis, même si je ne veux pas qu'on me mette sur la touche, je veux m'en sortir. Mais je ne suis que faiblesse dans cette aventure où tout me reste à apprendre. Je m'endormis en laissant silencieusement mes larmes coulées. Bercée par la chanson des nains.

_« Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté._

_Les nains de jadis jetaient de puissants charmes_

_Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes_

_En des lieux profonds, où dorment les choses ténébreuses_

_Dans les salles caverneuses sous les montagnes._

_Pour un antique roi et un seigneur lutin,_

_Là, maints amas dorés et miroitants_

_Ils façonnèrent et forgèrent, et la lumière ils attrapèrent_

_Pour la cacher dans les gemmes sur la garde de l'épée._

_Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent_

_Les étoiles en fleur ; sur des couronnes ils accrochèrent_

_Le feu-dragon ; en fils torsadés ils maillèrent_

_La lumière de la lune et du soleil._

_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées,_

_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_Pour réclamer notre or longtemps oublié… »_


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Bonsoir ! J'avance doucement mais surement ! J'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plait. Merci à **Darkklinne** et **Syriaworld** pour leur suggestions et avis. J'ai aussi mis à jour le Prologue et les premiers chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

J'émergeais doucement, la joue profondément enfoncée dans un délicieux oreiller moelleux à souhait. Une voix rauque et super sexy chantait encore dans ma tête. J'avais une fois de plus fais un rêves de fou. Totalement détendue sous la couette. J'inspirais profondément pour soupirer de bien-être. Attendez, l'odeur des draps…

Je papillonnais des yeux en me redressant. La lumière du jour entrait par la fenêtre et se réfléchissait sur les murs beiges. Je plissais des yeux. J'ai mal à la tête, la tête dans le coton et mal à la gorge. J'avais ronflé. Pitié que personne ne m'ai entendu !

Je suis où là ? C'est pas mon lit, y'a des napperons sur la table de nuit et la commode, une grande carte encadrée sur le mur. En face de moi une armoire avec une vitre sur la porte. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire en me regardant. J'ai les cheveux qui partent un peu dans tout les sens. Je remis deux-trois mèches du bon coté, passais mes doigts dans la longueur pour démêler et réfléchis dans le même temps. Ah ! Ça y est ça m'est revenu. Je me remémorais les conversations d'hier soir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été la spectatrice d'un film fantastique à gros budget. Je constatais que je portais un chemisier. Je rabattis la couette pour descendre du lit. Je baissais la tête sur mon corps, il descendait jusqu'à mis cuisse. Je fronçais les sourcils en cherchant du regard le reste de mes vêtements. Ils étaient sur le fauteuil. Le corset et la jupe. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, à moitié éblouie je me penchais pour regarder dehors. Bug.

\- « J'ai vraiment pas rêvé. »

Pour confirmer tout de même, je me collais une beigne. Je suis pas sado, mais aux grand maux les grands moyens. J'inspirais entre mes dents sous la douleur. Là, c'est confirmé.

Je contournais le lit et m'habillais en vitesse, en me battant avec le lacet. Je regardais mes pieds un instant. Tant pis, j'aurais pas la classe. Je remis mes baskets puis sortis de la chambre. Pas de bruits. Je parcourais les pièces jusqu'au salon. Plus de capuchon sur les patères. Ils étaient partis.

\- « Bilbo ! » Criais-je en courant dans le couloir.

Je l'appelais plusieurs fois en ouvrant différentes portes puis je le vis au fond du couloir. Visiblement à peine réveillé lui aussi.

\- « Que se passe-il ? » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- « Ils sont partis sans nous ! »

Je le regardais, affolée. Son visage s'éclaira et il partit en courant vers l'entrée. Il avisa ses patères lui aussi.

\- « C'est merveilleux ! » Explosa-t-il au bout d'un instant en se retournant vers moi.

C'était pas exactement mon point de vue. La peur m'étreignit le ventre. Gandalf avait changé d'avis ? Il était revenu sur sa parole ? Je m'assis sur la banquette du salon, qu'est ce que j'allais faire à présent ?

\- « Je vais faire le petit déjeuner ! Vous joindrez-vous à moi ? » S'enquit-il.

\- « Euh oui, s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Terminais-je doucement en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- « Vous n'étiez pas avec Gandalf ? »

\- « Je suis tombée sur lui devant votre porte. »

\- « Pourquoi étiez-vous devant ma porte ? » Il me regardait avec curiosité.

\- « C'est bien ça le problème, je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, chez moi les Hobbits ça n'existe que dans les contes… C'est bien une des rares choses que je sache. »

Il eut l'air sincèrement surpris, il s'excusa de sa curiosité qui ne me gênait pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui me gênaient à vrai dire, on n'a peur que de ce qu'on ne nomme pas comme on dit. Il m'invita à table pendant qu'il préparait un petit dej' typiquement anglais. Il me posa d'autres questions, notamment sur mes vêtements « masculins » selon lui.

\- « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites encore à table ?! »

Nous sursautâmes en entendant la grosse voix de Gandalf qui se tenait au debout devant le garde mangé. Il nous regardait les poings sur les hanches.

\- « Nous vous attendons depuis une demie heure déjà ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Il fit demi-tour en direction du couloir. Nous nous regardâmes brièvement puis nous courûmes après lui. Bien conservé le magicien, et des jambes immense !

\- « Bilbo ! » Aboya-t-il. « Prenez deux sacs avec le nécessaire de voyage. Où sont les affaires de votre mère ? »

\- « D-Dans la chambre où était… »

Mais il ne l'écouta plus et entra dans « ma » chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire et pris un change mais il emprunta aussi des braies d'homme. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, mais jurais de garder mon soutien-gorge et mon tanga sous ma chemise. Il prit également une cape bordeaux qu'il me lança. Il m'intima ensuite de le suivre. Je pris mes anciens vêtements au cas où et les fourraient avec le reste. Dans la cuisine il prit ce qu'il restait du passage des nains. Une pomme et un petit pain. Un couteau aussi.

\- « Voilà. » Il me mit le sac dans les mains. « Vous êtes prêtes ! »

\- « Merci mais vous auriez pu me réveiller, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez laissée ! » L'accusai-je.

\- « A vrai dire, j'ai eu un certains mal à retenir… la troupe. » Fit-il, embarrassé.

\- « La troupe ou son chef ? » Insistai-je avec ironie.

Il se mit à rire. Autrement dis y'en a un qui a tenté de partir sans moi.

\- « Voilà un voyage plein de promesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je le suivis jusque dehors, mon sac sur une épaule et ma cape sur l'autre. C'est dingue, il fait trois pas j'en fais six. Arrivée dehors, je ralentis. Putain, on se croirait en Angleterre. D'ailleurs je parle français … J'interpellais Gandalf.

\- « Dîtes-moi, quelle langue parlons nous, là maintenant ? »

\- « Le Westron, la langue commune. Mais bien-sur chaque peuple à la sienne propre. » M'enseigna-t-il.

\- « Mais moi je ne… »

Mais il était déjà partis. Encore une fois sans me laisser finir. Il avait rejoins le groupe qui attendait patiemment dans le près un peu plus bas. Enfin plus ou moins, je voyais de loin Thorïn faire les cents pas. Me revint ce que j'avais dis hier soir, je le pensais mais… J'étais ridicule, franchement. Une fille de la ville pommée dans la cambrousse. Rien d'extraordinaire. C'était pas pur esprit de contradiction. Qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses grands airs ! La parité, il va voir ce que c'est, l'homme des cavernes. Je riais dans ma barbe !

Je dévalais le chemin en trottinant. Ils s'étaient pour la plupart assis dans l'herbe avec leur pipe, ou alors discutaient autour de leurs armes, comme Dwalin et Fili. Personne ne me remarqua tout d'abord puis j'avançais au milieu du groupe. Ils se retournaient brièvement vers moi pour me saluer sur mon passage, avant de retourner à leur conversation. Je répondais poliment avec un grand sourire, tentant d'engager la conversation mais sans succès. Waouh, ça s'annonçait bien !

\- « Ah, la souris est sortie de son trou ! »

J'arrivais près du tatoué et de Fili. Tandis que Dwalin s'en retournait à ses armes avec un petit rire, le second me fit signe de m'approcher. Je les rejoins, contente que quelqu'un me prête attention ! Je gratifiais donc les deux hommes d'un grand sourire.

\- « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

\- « J'explique à Fili certaines techniques de combat. » Répondit Dwalin en regardant fixement le blondinet. Voici l'air _T'as intérêt de m'écouter jusqu'au bout_.

\- « Dwalin est maître d'armes aux Montagnes Bleues ! Il nous a appris à nous battre à mon frère et moi. » M'expliqua ce dernier en l'ignorant superbement.

\- « Ton frère ? »

\- « Kili. » Fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- « C'est pas vrai ! Vous avez à peu près le même âge non ? »

\- « A une vingtaine d'année près. »

\- « Attends, c'est pas possible tu dois avoir le même âge que moi ! » M'exclamai-je.

Il rit puis me demande.

\- « Et quel est-il ? »

\- « J'ai vingt-trois ans. »

Il rit de plus belle et reprend en souriant.

\- « J'en ai quatre-vingt-cinq. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un air fier.

\- « Tu te moque de moi ! » Fis-je en lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- « Mais non je t'assure, nous vieillissons moins vite que vous, nous les nains. » Il reprit avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. « Mais si j'avais été un humain j'aurais été à peine plus âgé que toi tu sais… »

\- « Et ton frère alors ? » Questionnais-je dans le même jeu.

\- « Trop jeune pour toi ! »

Je le regardai et ouvris la douche la bouche grand pour répliquer, mi surprise mi amusée.

\- « Parce que tu es un homme toi hein ? Enfin tu me comprends ! » Rajoutais-je en le voyant se moquer de moi.

\- « Bien entendu, regarde cette carrure ! »

\- « Quel vantard ! Et puis peut-être que je préfère les hommes plus jeunes… J'aime beaucoup l'humour de Kili d'ailleurs. » Le narguais-je, Gandalf m'appela au loin et je rajoutais en m'éloignant. « Mais j'avoue que tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux. »

Je vis par-dessus mon épaule qu'il me suivait du regard, surpris. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Dwalin commença à lui parler. J'émis un petit rire. Ses yeux aussi étaient magnifiques… Je secouais la tête en arrivant vers Gandalf.

\- « Un problème ? » Fit-il, intrigué.

\- « Non non, et vous ? »

\- « Je pense que vous devriez garder pour vous vos origines. » Il marqua une pause. « Pour l'instant du moins. »

\- « Bien. » Fis-je, au garde-à-vous. « Juste, Bilbo est au courant. »

Il me regarda avec amusement. Il avait l'air satisfait de voir quelqu'un d'attentif et balaya ma remarque.

\- « A propos, je m'étonne moi aussi que nous arrivions à communiquer, mais peut-être que votre langue correspond à celle que nous utilisons communément. »

Nous n'étions pas plus avancés, donc. S'éleva une voix au loin et tous se levèrent pour regarder dans la direction du trou de Bilbo –qui en était vraiment un, dans la colline- où Bilbo lui-même arrivait en courant et criant « attendez-moi, je l'ai signé ! ». Dès qu'il nous rejoignit, il donna un parchemin à Balïn. Celui-ci l'inspecta et déclara.

\- « Le contrat et en ordre. Bienvenu dans la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ! »

Tous récupérèrent leurs bagages à terre. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'adressais au nain à la barbe blanche.

\- « Excusez-moi Monsieur Balïn mais moi je n'ai rien signé est-ce que c'est… »

\- « Vous vous n'êtes qu'un bagage de plus ! » Me coupa Thorïn avec humeur quand il passa devant moi.

Je n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer que le magicien le suivit avec un regard appuyé qui disait _ne réponds surtout pas !_ Mais Thorïn enchaina de toute manière.

\- « Nous partons pour Bree, nous devons y être a la tombée de la nuit, en route ! »

Cet homme est tellement attachant me dis-je avec ironie. Je suivis donc le groupe sur la route. Les nains sont trapus, même s'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus petits que moi pour la plupart, je n'avais pas de mal à rejoindre le chef de file qui allait bon train. Je décidais de garder l'allure et de maintenir ma position jusqu'à destination. Mon gars, le bagage il a les jambes longues, lui !

Nous avions traversé Hobbit-bourg et Lézeau. Nous marchions à présent sur une route qui bordait une forêt. Gandalf se tenait à coté de moi et me décrivait les endroits que nous traversions, ponctuant d'anecdotes souvent drôles. Bilbo suivait lui aussi derrière Gandalf et se joignait à la conversation surtout pour parler des Hobbits. J'appris donc qu'il avait un parent qui s'appelait Taureau-Rugissant et qui était véritablement énorme. Ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, ça sonnait Indien. Bien-sur lorsque je fis la remarque personne ne compris. J'expliquais alors de façon très très évasive que ce peuple était aussi surnommé les Peaux-rouges parce qu'ils vivaient dans une endroit où il faisait très chaud en conséquence de quoi ils avaient une peau très mate et qu'ils avaient des noms composé comme Nuage-Dansant ou Petit-Tonnerre. Je sais, pas de commentaire sur mes références à Docteur Queen et Yakari.

Gandalf m'apprit que ce même parent inventa le golf pendant une bataille, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de convaincre Bilbo. Je n'aimais pas spécialement le golf et n'y connaissais rien. Kili qui écoutait, comme toute la compagnie me rendis-je compte, me demanda quel sport j'aimais. Je cru à une blague, enfin mes bras s'apparentent à des cure-dents ! C'est assez évident que je n'était pas très portée activités physique. Mais non, il était curieux. Je mis un moment à répondre.

\- « Sincèrement, je préfère de loin une bibliothèque à une salle d'exercice, mais je dirais la plongée, c'est plutôt ludique. » Fis-je en haussant les épaules. « Il y a la mer pas loin de chez moi. »

Il me regarda avec les yeux ronds, j'entendis des chuchotements du coté de Dori. Le Mage m'expliqua que les nains ne savaient pas nager, il ajouta plus bas que vu leur carrure je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi. J'imaginais soudain Bombur en pleine mer. Une enclume. Je demandais à Bilbo si lui, il savait. Il me répondit que oui mais pas très bien.

\- « Les Hobbits sont, pour la plupart, des êtres craintifs ! » Notifia Gandalf.

\- « Pourtant Bilbo est là, non ? » Le contredis-je dans une moue.

Gandalf regarda par-dessus son épaule Bilbo qui se raclait la gorge en bombant le torse.

\- « En effet, les Hobbits sont vraiment étonnant. » Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- « Aller Nori, il faut payer ! »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'identifier la voix qu'une multitude de petits sacs volèrent dans tous les sens.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je.

\- « Ils ont parié sur la participation de Bilbo à cette quête. »

\- « Vous avez parié sur moi ?! » S'insurgea le concerné.

\- « Alors, verdict ? » Insistai-je, intriguée.

Le vieillard intercepta un des sacs, une petite bourse plutôt bien remplie.

\- « Bilbo, sachez que je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant ! » Déclara-t-il à l'évidence, fier.

Ce qui me fit rire à nouveau. Je me sentais bien, j'avais plutôt l'impression de faire une randonnée entre amis. Je ne me sentais aucunement en danger, l'idée qu'il y ai un dragon au bout du périple était restée dans la cuisine de Bilbo. Et celle qui impliquait quelques péripéties que ce soit, fut-elles dangereuses, ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Je m'imaginais même que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une semaine tout au plus.

La journée touchait à sa fin, j'avais les pieds en compotes depuis un moment mais j'anesthésiais la douleur en m'occupant l'esprit. Par la conversation surtout, l'observation du paysage et un jeu de devinette avec Bilbo. J'étais déterminée à garder le rythme, je n'avais pas bougé du flan droit de Thorïn. Quand j'avais une idée en tête je l'avais pas au c… 'Fin vous voyez. Le silence se fit progressivement à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la ville, dont on apercevait les portes.

\- « On fatigue ? » Fit une voix rocailleuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Qu'il se taise était trop beau, fallait bien qu'il la ramène. Et c'était bien évidement pas pour se soucier de mes jambes. Lui, agréable ? Je commençais à croire que ça relevait du miracle.

\- « A peine. Mais si vous vous proposez pour porter le bagage, c'est pas de refus. » Terminai-je dans un énorme sourire ironique.

Bien-sur le bagage, c'était moi. Il ne répondit pas et nous entendîmes des rires étouffés à l'arrière. Nous restâmes un moment impassible, ignorant l'autre. Mais je finis par pouffer moi-même. Trop fière, Lily 1 – Thorïn 0.

Gandalf prit la tête une fois que nous passâmes la grande porte. Bree était un village protégé par un fossé et une haie percée pour laisser passer la route de part en part. Les maisons et commerces étaient construits sur et autour de la colline. Nous nous arrêtâmes à une auberge au pied de celle-ci, le Poney Fringant. Encore un nom à coucher dehors ! Je ricanais toute seule. Moins quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… sympa. C'était humide, éclairé par des lampions qui émettait une lumière jaune. Le parquet collait, toute l'auberge était littéralement pourrie. Je grimaçais. Des rires éméchés fusaient. Je rebattis ma capuche, pas rassurée.

\- « Finalement, y'a pas que le nom qui est à couché dehors. » Grinçai-je.

Ce qui fit rire grassement Gloïn qui me poussa en avant.

\- « Eh, doucement ! » Grognai-je.

\- « Attention Gloïn, la souris mord. » Me nargua Thorïn.

\- « Tu crois pas si bien dire ! » Sifflai-je

Nous nous toisâmes pendant un instant, il avait l'air d'avoir très envie de m'assomer. Et moi j'étais fatiguée et irritable. Gandalf revint.

\- « Allons y. »

Il nous guida jusqu'à l'endroit où avait été mis bout à bout plusieurs tables pour tous nous accueillir. De bon cœur nous prîmes place. La fatigue s'imposa et me terrassa, je m'étalais sur la table, la tête posée sur mes bras croisés. J'écoute vaguement les discutions, mes jambes étaient engourdies et je ne sentais même plus mes pieds. On me secouais et je vis Gandalf qui me souriait gentiment en poussant une assiette de ragoût devant moi.

\- « Merci bien. » Chuchotais-je.

\- « En voilà une qui va pas faire long feu ! Tu veux toujours dormir dehors ? » Me taquina Kili.

\- « Tais-toi. » Fis-je en riant doucement.

Je finis rapidement mon assiette, remerciant le magicien. S'il était pas là, je n'aurais ni toit, ni nourriture ce soir.

\- « Lily, si vous voulez les chambres sont prêtes. » Me proposa doucement celui-ci.

\- « J'y vais, bonne nuit à tous. »

Je manquais de m'étaler sur le parquet en me levant de ma chaise quand une main m'attrapa par le bras. Je levais les yeux et remerciais Fili, il me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre au cas où. Je n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'il me poussait, la main dans le dos, à la suite d'une serveuse.

La chambre était en fait une sorte de dortoir, il y avait huit lits. J'entendis plus ou moins Fili me dire bonsoir lorsque je me laissais tomber sur le premier lit à ma portée.

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais habillée sur le lit à peine défait. Je tournais la tête et vis que cinq des huit lits étaient pris, dont un par Gandalf au vu de la taille. Le lit à coté de moi était vide. La lune était pleine et éclairait la pièce. Soudain la porte grinça, je posais la tête en fermant les yeux, faisant mine d'être endormie. Il y eu des pas, lent et lourd. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud s'étaler sur moi puis le bord des draps sous mon nez. J'entendis les pas s'éloigner puis se rapprocher à nouveau. Un lit grinça, le bruit sourd de chaussures qui tombèrent sur le sol. Le lit grinça à nouveau puis plus rien. Au bout d'un moment une respiration douce s'éleva. J'osais ouvrir les yeux. Le lit d'à coté était à présent occuper. Sur le dos, paisible, était Thorïn.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Bonsoir ! Un grand merci à __**Rawane**__ pour son (ses) énoooormes MP, ses compliments, ses remarques et ses encouragements ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ( Cette fois )! Ni vous, autres lecteurs, bien-entendu. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

Je sentis une vive douleur. Je me redressais d'un bond, regardant ma main. La brûlure m'avait réveillée mais avait disparue aussitôt. Ne restait qu'un léger picotement. À travers les brumes du sommeil, je caressais distraitement ma paume, ma peau était toujours légèrement boursouflée, la marque partirait surement dans quelques jours. Du moins, je l'espérais, je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quand je la regardais. Je rebattis les draps. Je fronçais les sourcils, je me souvenais m'être endormie tel quel. Je sentais mes muscles m'élancer lorsque je sortis du lit. Le matelas était si fin que l'on sentait le châlit en métal. Ajouté à cela le tiraillement de mes jambes à chaque mouvement. Mais j'avais dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Je serais les dents pour me mettre debout. J'allais souffrir à cause des ampoules. Je baissais le regard sur mes pieds pour vérifier les dégâts quand je m'aperçus que je ne m'étais pas déchaussée. Puis je balayais la pièce du regard. Je constatais que les lits étaient défaits, j'étais surement la dernière. Un malaise pesait dans ma poitrine. J'entendais les bruits de pas dans la chambre voisine. La pièce sentait le bois humide. La fenêtre laissait entrer les rayons du soleil, mais ne la rendait pas chaleureuse pour autant. Je la détaillais, tout à fait réveillée. Les têtes de lit étaient des plaques de fer, les draps étaient jaunis par le temps, les couvertures rugueuses et ternes. Tout me faisait penser à un vieil hôpital. J'avais l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Je sortis de la pièce précipitamment. Dans le couloir me parvenait le joyeux brouhaha des clients. Cela calma mon angoisse. J'interpellai une jeune femme qui fermait une porte, deux chambres plus loin, au vu de son tablier, elle devait travailler ici.

\- « Bonjour, excusez-moi où sont les toi… latrines, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle sembla extrêmement surprise de ma politesse. Ses grands yeux noirs s'agrandirent et elle tripota sa tresse brune, mal à l'aise. Surement habituée à être traitée comme du mobilier pensais-je, bienvenue au moyen-âge ! Si c'est pas malheureux.

\- « C'est au font du couloir, en face, ma dame. » M'indiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- « Merci ! »

À destination, je découvris avec horreur d'archaïques sanitaires. Je regrettais amèrement les trônes de porcelaine ! Je me dépêchais de m'éloigner de cette abomination, écœurée. Sur le retour, la jeune femme m'indiqua avoir déposé de quoi me débarbouiller. Je la remerciais de mon plus beau sourire en rejoignant la chambrée où trônaient une carafe et une petite bassine de métal sur ma table de nuit. Personne n'était revenu. Je décidais de les chercher. Après une toilette expéditive, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Je supposais qu'il avait déjà commencé le petit-déjeuner et j'espérais qu'il me resterait quelque chose. Les nains étaient de vrais goinfres !  
D'en haut de celui-ci, j'entendis des éclats de voix, la troupe était attablée non loin et il me semblait que ça bardait. Je m'accroupis sur la première marche pour les apercevoir incognito et écouter. La marche grinçait sous mon poids, menaçant de céder, mais j'étais trop curieuse pour m'en préoccuper.

\- « Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ! Vous ne pensez pas l'emmener avec nous ! » S'écria Gloïn.

\- « Nous avons pensé que, si elle était avec Gandalf, elle aussi était une sorte de… de magicienne ! » Poursuivit Balïn.

\- « Elle est aussi humaine que vous êtes nain. » Répliqua celui-ci.

\- « Thorïn, tu ne peut accepter ça ! Si elle n'est ni magicienne ni un homme, elle doit rester à Bree ! » Insista Dwalin.

\- « Gandalf, il serait plus prudent pour cette fille qu'elle reste dans ce village d'Homme… » Commença le chef des nains avec fermeté.

\- « Elle est aussi jeune que Fili et Kili, les considérez vous comme des enfants ? Ils sont pourtant dans cette compagnie ! » Rétorqua Gandalf.

\- « Ils savent se battre ! Chacun des membres de cette compagnie peut non seulement sauver la vie d'un autre mais aussi et surtout la sienne ! Cette fille va se faire tuer ! » Eructa Thorïn.

J'inspirais brutalement. Un malaise me prit le ventre, froid comme cette mort qu'il annonçait pour moi.

\- « Vous laisseriez cela arriver ? » Demanda durement le mage.

\- « Vous êtes un pauvre fou. » Siffla le nain, éludant la question.

\- « Sans moi vous seriez encore dans votre forge des Montagnes Bleues ! » Gronda Gandalf. « Elle n'est pas… D'ici. Il lui est vital de nous suivre. »

\- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » Intervint Fili.

\- « Que nous cachez-vous encore ? » Insista Thorïn en le fixant, agacé.

L'appréhension monta. J'espérais qu'il ne dirait rien, ils me prendraient pour une folle. Je serrais les pans de ma jupe dans mes poings, je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'abandonnent à mon sort. Je voulais rester avec eux. Ils étaient les seules choses familières dans ce monde étrange, même si cela faisait peu de temps que j'étais là. J'étais rassurée parmi eux. Je priais tous les saints, moi qui n'ai jamais cru en rien, avec la force du désespoir. Mes yeux et mon nez me piquaient.

\- « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. » Trancha Gandalf.

\- « Vous avez dejà le Hobbit sous votre responsabilité… »

\- « Et elle l'est également. »

\- « Par Aulë, allez-vous recueillir tout les chatons égarés que vous croiserez sur notre route ? Vous moquez-vous de nous ?! » Vociféra Thorïn avant de sortir de l'auberge, l'air féroce.

Gandalf soupira de lassitude tandis que la porte de l'auberge claquait violemment. Il y eut un silence puis les conversations reprirent. Je restais bouche bée, les jambes engourdies par ma posture figée. Ne voulant pas être surprise, je regagnais ma chambre au prix d'un effort et me mis en chien de fusil sur le lit. Avec un sourire ironique, je me rendais compte que, peu importe le monde, je me sentais toujours de trop. Puis il fut remplacé par des larmes froides et salées qui rougissaient ma peau trop blanche. Je regardais mes mains, fines et soignées. Pas des mains de forgerons, c'est clair. Sous mes vêtements, les seules courbes notables sont celles de ma poitrine et de mes hanches. Mon ventre n'était pas spécialement plat non plus. Ça n'était que de la graisse tout ça. J'étais le cerveau, moi, pas le muscle. Sauf qu'ici, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Je me sentais dépassée par ce monde dont je ne connaissais rien, où régnait la Loi du plus fort. Une simple course m'épuisait au bout de quelques minutes. Bien sur, j'étais une proie facile. Et puis ce rejet, violent, comme une gifle, me déchirait le cœur. J'entendis des pas. Je me redressais et essuyais mes larmes rapidement. Je reniflais, mon nez coulait.

\- « Hm, vous avez entendu… »

C'était Gandalf. Il vint à côté de moi, posa son chapeau et son bâton sur le lit puis me donna un mouchoir. Ou plutôt un bout de tissu, gris. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et me mouchais bruyamment. Il avait l'air ennuyé.

\- « Je suis désolée. »

\- « Mais enfin de quoi vous excusez-vous ? » S'étonna-t-il.

\- « Ils ont raisons, je me ferais tuer. » Dis-je, pragmatique.

\- « Croyez-vous sincèrement que moi ou même Thorïn le permettrions ? »

\- « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » J'haussai un sourcil.

\- « Au fond c'est un homme bon, enfin un nain ! Même s'il a la tête dure, je le concède. »

\- « Soit. » Lâchai-je, sceptique. « Mais quelque part c'est assez égoïste de ma part … Après tout c'est leur quête. » Fis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je levai des yeux mouillés vers lui. Il me considéra, son regard clair se fit surpris et intrigué.

\- « Vos yeux… J'aurais juré… » Commença-t-il.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Leur couleur est comme plus …lumineuse. » Suspicieux, il les scuta puis se leva pour faire les cents pas.

\- « Ca arrive selon le temps ou si je pleure, par exemple… C'est juste un jeu de lumière. » Expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- « Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous sentez perdue. » Il fit une pause. « Et c'est assurément ce que vous êtes. » Reprit-il. Il me regarda dans les yeux. « Faites de votre mieux. Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant que je lui rendis timidement. Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort, je me sentais tellement soulagée. Ils n'allaient pas me laisser seule ici. Une douce chaleur emplie ma poitrine.

\- « A présent, descendons manger. Nous partons avant la fin de la matinée. » Conclu Gandalf.

Nous descendîmes avec nos affaires. J'attachais ma cape sur mes épaules, il faisait encore frais à cette heure. La salle commençait à se remplir, mais c'était relativement calme. De jour, l'auberge avait l'air moins lugubre. On entendait des éclats de rire et l'aubergiste chantonnait en nettoyant des verres derrière son comptoir. Je me sentais gonflée d'un nouvel espoir. Mais j'étais piquée au vif qu'aucun nain n'ait plaidé ma cause. Une petite voix me rappelait qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étonnant à ça. Je passais distraitement une main dans mes cheveux, tentant de me coiffer.  
Je soupirais en m'asseyant à la table avec les autres. C'était loin mais très loin d'être gagné. L'inquiétude, la peur de l'inconnue de me laissait aucun répit. Je gardais mes yeux sur mon assiette où s'étalaient trois œufs au plat. En face de moi, les plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire Ori, Kili et Fili, discutaient entre eux. Ils ne me remarquèrent pas. Mais je n'étais pas du matin, et d'humeur maussade. Je m'abstins de me joindre à eux et me concentrais sur ce drôle de petit déjeuner, j'avais très envie d'un simple chocolat chaud. Rien de mieux pour se réconforter ! Gandalf, à ma droite, s'était lancé dans une discutions avec Balïn, en face de lui. Ce dernier me gratifia d'un sourire amical que je lui rendis. Ce vieux nain à l'imposante barbe blanche transpirait la gentillesse. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me levai, toute à mes pensées. Fili m'apostropha au moment où je passai près d'eux, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je me forçais à sourire avec un petit signe de la main sans m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas les froisser, mais je me sentais de trop, les mots de Thorïn résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Ils se firent surpris. Les autres m'ignorèrent, tout à leur organisation de la suite du voyage.  
Dehors, L'air était vraiment froid, ma respiration formait un nuage de buée. J'inspirais profondément, me gelant les narines, la trachée et les poumons. Mais la pureté de l'air était pour moi une nouveauté. Habituée à la pollution de la ville. Ça faisait un bien fou. C'était... Apaisant. La petite ville s'éveillait, tranquille, les commerces accueillaient leurs premiers clients tandis que le soleil perçait les murailles de Bree, dissolvant les dernières traces d'obscurité. Des hennissements se firent entendre.

\- « Vous voilà enfin levée. »

Je me tournais vers la voix, rauque et autoritaire. Que je reconnaîtrais entre mille à présent.

\- « Comme vous pouvez le voir. » répondis-je en ne sachant à quoi m'attendre.

Thorïn se tenait près de plusieurs poneys, mains jointes dans le dos, il me toisait. Imposant avec sa cote de maille sous un majestueux manteau de cuir au col de fourrure. Deux tresses descendaient de ses tempes. Le regard perçant. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un prédateur. Observant sa proie. Le détaillant, pour trouver sa faiblesse… Je me sentais tout à coup gênée, je détournais le regard vers les montures.

\- « Vous savez monter, je suppose. » Lâcha-t-il.

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre, hésitante. Son ton laissait entendre qu'il valait mieux pour moi. Si je lui disais la vérité, il allait exploser, d'un autre coté ca ne devait pas être bien compliqué de monter sur un poney. Il ne remarquerait surement rien, non ?

\- « Non. » Avouai-je.

Putain. Je me maudissais de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre ! Mais j'étais honnête, trop parfois. Je pouvais dejà le voir se tendre, signe annonciateur de la tempête. Je regardais ailleurs.

\- « Mais d'où sortez vous donc ? » Cracha-t-il. « Bien, approchez. »

Je n'obéis pas, ramenant mon regard vert sur lui avec méfiance. Je n'aimais pas ce ton. Puis je me mis à avancer prudemment. A la fois curieuse et attentive. Bien droite, regard fixe, défiante.

\- « Je ne vais pas vous manger. » Fit-il, le regard hautain et un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- « Chien qui aboie ne mord pas, hein. » Dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Q-qu'avez-vous dis ?! » Fit le nain d'une voix menaçante, il avança d'un pas.

\- « Attendez ! C'était une expression, pas une insulte ! » Paniquai-je.

Je levais les mains dans le même temps, histoire de lui montrer que ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention et le calmer. Je m'insultais intérieurement, moi et mes expressions à la con. On m'avait fait plusieurs fois remarquer qu'elles étaient moyenâgeuses, tu parles ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais l'amadouer. Thorïn continuait à verrouiller son regard glacial sur moi. Cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard.

\- « Vous êtes vraiment étrange. » Il reprit brusquement. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Il se détourna en direction des montures. Elle était bien bonne celle-là, il s'est pas vu l'animal !

\- « Vous l'être aussi pour moi. »

Je l'avais dit franchement, sans réfléchir. Il ne ressemblait à aucun homme que je connaissais, de par sa morphologie. Le fait est que ce n'était pas un homme, mais un nain. Ce que j'avais du mal à croire quand je le voyais, même de dos. Ma vision des nains se rapprochait plutôt de l'image de Bombur ! Je continuais à fixer le dos de Thorïn qui n'avait pas répondu. Les nains ont l'air plus petit, logique, mais aussi plus massif, plus... Puissant. Et surement plus ou tout autant dangereux. Pour une femme, j'entends. Je secouais la tête, chassant des souvenirs désagréables pour revenir au nain. En comparaison, les hommes de mon entourage étaient moins solides pourrais-je dire. Lui était bien plus viril, c'était une évidence. Sauvage. Je passais inconsciemment le bout de ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure.

\- « Bien, allons-y. »

Je sursautais. Gandalf venait de sortir et le reste des nains, ainsi que Bilbo, suivaient. J'eus chaud tout à coup, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de penser ! Je fronçais les sourcils en me raisonnant puis suivis le magicien qui se dirigeait vers l'écurie. Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée, l'odeur y était très forte. Elle était accolée à l'auberge. Il en sortit deux chevaux.

\- « Gandalf, entre nous. » Commençai-je avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Thorïn pourrais monter dessus ? »

\- « Non, bien-sur que non, voyons ! » Fit-il dans un petit rire, un air complice. « Ils sont pour nous. »

J'écarquillais les yeux puis me désignais du doigt. J'avais peur de comprendre.

\- « C'est moins drôle tout à coup ! »

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'au groupe puis il me mit les rênes dans les mains. Je voulus protester, mais il ne me prêta aucune attention et monta sur son cheval brun. Prise au dépourvue, j'évaluais la bête. Le mien avait une robe plus foncée. Il était beau. Comme tous les chevaux en fait. Je le caressais, ses poils courts étaient doux comme du satin. La dernière fois que je me suis trouvé en présence d'un équidé, j'avais huit ans. Je souris, émerveillée.

\- « Vous vous décidez ? » Lança Dwalin, déjà sur son poney.

Je sursautai, inspirai un bon coup, mis le pied à l'étrier, les mains accrochées sur l'avant de la selle et me lançai. Ou plutôt je lançai ma jambe gauche par-dessus celle-ci, mais je m'étalais à plat ventre dessus, la jambe à la perpendiculaire. C'était plus compliqué encore que ce que je pensais ! Je m'y repris à trois fois puis à ma dernière tentative, je sentis des mains sur mes cotes qui me soulevèrent pour m'aider à monter. Enfin installée, je soufflais. J'avais chaud à cause de l'effort et je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Ajoutée à cela cette foutue jupe qui n'était vraiment pas pratique, je jurais d'enfiler mon pantalon à la première occasion. Je regardais le nain qui m'avait aidé. Un peu surprise, je fis un grand sourire à Fili et le remerciai. Il me rendit mon sourire avec une révérence exagérée. Je secouais la tête, amusée. Il rejoignit son poney tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler de ce que je savais des chevaux, le fait était que je ne savais même plus comment avancer.

\- « Lily, si vous voulez avancer, il vous suffit de donner un léger coup de talon à la bête. »

Bofur se tenait non loin avec un sourire moqueur. Si je n'avais pas été embarrassée, j'aurais ri de son air idiot accentué par son étrange chapeau et ses tresses à la Fifi Brindacier. Je fis simplement la moue et m'exécutai. Le cheval se mit en marche, mais même au pas c'en était trop pour moi. Je me sentais en équilibre précaire, les jambes serrées sur les flancs de l'animal. Je couinais quand il accéléra légèrement, j'arrivais à hauteur de Gandalf et Thorïn.

\- « Tirez les rênes ! » S'exclama le magicien.

Je tirais de toutes mes forces, le cheval s'arrêta, mais ne sembla pas apprécié. Je courbais le dos, soulagée. Je caressai l'encolure de ma monture pour la calmer. Un peu désolée. La pauvre bête va devoir être patiente. Au moins, elle était docile.

\- « Vous voyez que vous apprenez vite ! » Plaisanta Gandalf.

\- « Nous sommes sauvé. » Grogna ironiquement Thorïn.

\- « C'est comme le vélo, ca ne s'oublie pas ! » Fis-je en me redressant.

\- « Le vélo ? » Répéta le mage.

\- « Beh oui, le vélo. » Dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

J'haussais un sourcil dans un air d'incompréhension et quand je rencontrais le regard intrigué du chef, je percutais le problème.

\- « Oh pardon ! Oubliez ça, c'est pas de votre âge. » M'excusai-je en secouant la main comme pour dissiper l'idée.

Je glissais un coup d'œil alarmé à Gandalf qui fit diversion.

\- « Thorïn, il me semble que nous sommes prêt. Notre Hobbit à également réussis à monter son poney. »

\- « Nous y allons ! » S'empressa de crier ce dernier au reste de la compagnie.

Tous se mirent en route, Thorïn, Gandalf et moi en tête. À vrai dire, mon cheval suivit celui du magicien de lui-même. Je ne m'étais toujours pas décontractée et restais figée, bien droite, pendant les premiers temps du trajet. Je me concentrais sur ma position et le rythme du cheval, mes hanches suivant ses mouvements. Écoutant à peine les autres bavarder. Je finis par me relaxer, un peu habituée et j'admirais le paysage. Le sentier rocailleux était encadré de petits bois lumineux et de clairières verdoyantes. Pittoresque. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, le bruissement de leurs ailes nous parvenait. Les insectes pululaient. Et tant qu'ils le faisaient loin de moi, c'était parfait. Le paysage était idyllique ! Qui parlait d'une mort imminente déjà ?

\- « Et où sommes nous là, exactement ? »

\- « Sur la Grande Route de l'Est, puis nous traverserons les Terres Solitaires. » M'indiqua Gandalf.

\- « Rien qu'au nom, j'ai très envie d'y faire un pique-nique. » Blaguai-je.

\- « Vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour. » M'indiqua froidement Thorïn.

Je dardais son dos monumental d'un regard tueur. Et c'était bien parce qu'il était de dos. Une idée me vint, un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je fis avancer le plus doucement possible mon cheval à son niveau. –Je commençais à maîtriser ! - Il leva la tête vers moi, son regard se fit méfiant lorsqu'il remarqua ma risette.

\- « Voyons je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! » Fis-je avec emphase.

\- « Peut-on savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » Il demanda abruptement.

Mon sourire se fit plus franc, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées par des années de soin. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon, je jubilais. Je pris mon temps pour répondre d'un ton détaché, tournant mon regard vers le lointain, dans une pose gracieuse.

\- « Du bonheur de pouvoir vous admirer dans le panorama, tressautant sur votre petit poney.»

J'entendis pouffer derrière nous, j'en conclus que tous s'étaient tus à mon approche, attentif. Je me doutais de qui provenait l'hilarité. Mais j'entendis Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur et Dwalin se bidonner grassement lorsque Thorïn se redressa, plus raide que la justice et se racla la gorge. Fier. Il me devança. Il n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Même pas de colère. Je n'aimais pas cette indifférence. Dépitée, je me retournais vers le groupe et croisais le regard des jeunes frères. J'éclatais finalement en les voyants tenter de se contenir et essuyer de petites larmes. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à se joindre à la plaisanterie. Si j'étais fière de moi ? Si peu.  
D'après Gandalf, il nous faudrait trois jours pour arriver au Mont Venteux à partir d'où s'étendaient les plaines esseulées. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue, ce voyage prendrait finalement plus d'une semaine...  
La nuit arriva. J'étais affamée. Mon ventre criait famine depuis un bon moment malgré mes tentatives pour étouffer ses gargouillis. Je me mis à penser que j'allais perdre pas mal de kilo à force de sauter le repas du midi. Thorïn semblait pressé et nous menait d'un bon train. Ne parlant qu'en cas de nécessité extrême. Je n'avais plus tenté de le dégriser, préférant observé l'étrange Bifur. Était-ce bien une hachette qu'il avait sur le crâne ?  
Si je n'avais plus besoin de marcher, je commençais à avoir les fesses engourdies, comme si elles avaient pris la forme de cette foutue selle, ou pire, si elles étaient collés ! Mes cuisses aussi souffraient d'être écartées pendant tellement de temps, c'était large, un cheval ! Je me demandais sérieusement si j'allais réussir à descendre lorsque le chef décida de monter le camp.

\- « Nous allons sortir du sentier ici pour établir le campement. »

Un peu plus loin, nous trouvions une petite clairière. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, manger, dormir. Tous descendirent de leurs montures, sans peine. Moi, lorsque je tentais de me soulever pour descendre, tout le bas de mon corps protestait ! Je grognais de frustration, fallait bien que je descende de toute façon. Je me préparais à arracher mon derrière de la selle. Puis je vis une main tendue dans mon champ de vision. Je tournais la tête et au bout de cette main, je vis un Fili souriant. Je l'acceptai avec gratitude et il m'aida à descendre en posant son autre main sur ma taille. Je me préparais à arracher mon derrière de la selle. Il était très doux et prenait soin de ne pas me faire mal. C'était comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume pour lui. Il me posa délicatement à terre.

\- « Merci beaucoup ! » Fis-je en souriant.

Mais il se transforma vite en grimace. J'avais vraiment mal.

\- « Je suis votre serviteur. » Répondis Fili d'un mouvement de tête.

Un continua de sourire et serra légèrement ma main avant de s'éloigner. Je le regardais, ses cheveux ondulés attachés en demi-queue se balançaient entre ses omoplates à chaque pas. Il avait les mêmes tresses que le chef. Il était aussi jeune que moi, pourtant, il avait presque autant de superbe que Thorïn. Démarche assurée, un dos massif, des épaules solides. Seul son regard bleu et son sourire taquin apportaient de la douceur à son visage au trait masculin. Je souriais, sa gentillesse me réchauffait le cœur.  
Je regardais tout le monde s'installer. Thorïn lançait des ordres pour le feu ou la garde de nuit. Certains installaient déjà leur couche, ce qui me rappela que je n'avais jamais fait de camping. Et qu'ils ne savaient probablement pas ce qu'était une tente. J'appréhendai cette première nuit dans la nature. Finalement, je regrettais notre sinistre chambre.

\- « Tenez. »

C'était Gandalf. Il me tendait un tas de tissu brun et rêche. Qui ressemblait aux couvertures de l'auberge. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- « Des couvertures, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez. » Fit-il d'un air entendu.

\- « Merci beaucoup. » Dis-je avec reconnaissance.

Je décrochais mon sac de la selle et me dirigeais vers le feu. Chacun discutait autour ou bien s'affairaient. Bombur préparait le repas, l'air très professionnel. J'avais très vite compris que ce qui comptait le plus dans la vie de Bombur, c'était la nourriture. Je posais mes affaires et allais vers lui. Pleine de bonnes intentions.

\- « Monsieur Bombur, je peux vous aider ? »

\- « Non non ! » Répondit-t-il rapidement sans me prêter un regard.

\- « Bon… très bien. »

Je retournais m'asseoir près de mes affaires, un peu énervée. Il m'avait fait comprendre que je le faisais plus chier qu'autre chose, sous-entendant _vas jouer ailleurs_. Le petit vrombissement près de mon oreille m'agaçait d'autant plus. Des moustiques, ils manquaient plus que ça ! Je les chassais –ou du moins, j'essayais- d'un mouvement de main. Et tout était si humide, accentuant le froid. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour en sortir ma veste en laine et l'enfilais sous ma cape puis en rabattis le capuchon. Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posais mon menton entre eux. J'admirais les flammes qui dansaient, jouant de leur éclat en ruminant. À mes sombres pensées, je tressaillais quand une grande main aux doigts fins se posa sur ma tête.

\- « Ne faites pas cette tête, il ne faut jamais approcher d'un Bombur qui cuisine. » Fis un Kili tout sourire.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Il avait la même carrure que son frère, et tandis que les yeux bleus de Fili lui donnaient de la profondeur, ceux de Kili, chocolat noir, le faisaient gagner en intensité. En contraste avec son grand sourire qui lui donnait un air espiègle. L'ombre de sa barbe nous détrompait sur sa maturité malgré les traits fins de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient moins longs cependant et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Lui aussi, était vraiment beau, c'était indéniable. En même temps, à côté de nain comme Dori… J'étais tellement contrariée que j'en devenais mauvaise.

\- « Si on ne me fait pas comprendre que je devrais pas être là, alors je ne comprends rien. » Marmonnai-je.

\- « Ne fais pas attention à ces vieux grincheux. » Dit-il en riant de plus belle.

\- « Ca ne te dérange pas, toi. » Remarquai-je.

Il continua de sourire largement. J'étais à fleur de peau. Ce qui m'arrivait était d'une folie incommensurable à mes yeux. Le sentiment d'exclusion ajoutait à mon mal-être. Aussi, les petites attentions dont faisaient preuves les deux jeunes hommes – nain – me faisaient du bien. C'était délicat. Je trouvais adorable de leur part d'agir ainsi alors que leur chef affichait clairement que ma présence était indésirable. Je lui rendis un petit sourire empourpré.

\- « Kili, cesse de te pavaner et va surveiller les chevaux ! » Ordonna Thorïn, de l'autre coté du feu.

Il fit une grimace et s'exécuta. Thorïn le menaça du regard quand il passa près de lui puis il me regarda un instant. À travers les flammes, je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer. Il retourna à sa conversation avec Gandalf rapidement. Je grognais, il allait réprimander chaque nain qui m'adresserait la parole ? Une colère sourde montait. Il m'inspirait tour à tour agacement et fascination. Il avait une certaine prestance qui forçait l'admiration, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le faire sortir de ses gonds, de briser cette raideur. Seulement la plupart du temps, il s'obstinait à m'ignorer. Ça commençait sérieusement à me gonfler.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais pas bougé, toujours l'esprit à l'ouest. Exténuée et frigorifiée. Je ne sentis pas que quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés et me mit un bol fumant sous le nez. Je ne bougeais toujours pas – même si je l'avais voulu, c'était au-dessus de mes forces - et je vérifiais du coin de l'œil qui se tenait à son bout cette fois.

\- « Monsieur Bilbo ! » L'accueillis-je d'un sourire en le reconnaissant, je pris le bol qu'il me présentait. « Je vous remercie. »

\- « Vous sembliez dans vos pensées et Bombur allait se servir pour la troisième fois. » Répondit-il, cela semblait l'effarer complètement.

Je cherchais Fili des yeux, mais il devait être avec son frère. Et je constatais dans le même temps qu'en effet que tous mangeaient. Personne n'avait pris la peine de me prévenir que le repas était prêt. Chacun sa merde, hein. À ce point, tout de même. Ils n'étaient pas forcés de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, on était loin du repas chez Bilbo. Amère, je goûtais le contenu du bol. Des lentilles. Et c'était plutôt bon. Je mangeais avec avidité.

\- « On ne vous accueille pas à bras ouvert, vous non plus. »

\- « C'est peu dire ! »

Ce fut tout. Seuls ses éternuements rompaient le silence confortable. Je me levais pour rendre mon bol à Bombur, le remerciant poliment. Je lui fis quand même part de mes impressions sur son plat. Il en fut ravi. Kili avait surement raison, il était seulement ailleurs lorsque je lui ai proposé mon aide. Je retournais à ma place. Ma faim apaisée, je sentis la fatigue tomber. Bilbo s'installait déjà un peu plus loin avec un « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! » Étouffé dans un bâillement. Je secouais la tête en souriant.

\- « Vous aussi. » Murmurai-je, pourtant certaine qu'il dormait dejà.

Tous le monde était installé, à part Dwalin qui prenait la première garde à ce que je cru comprendre. Je me levai et installai mon lit de fortune. Une couverture sur laquelle m'allonger et la seconde pour me couvrir, mon sac pour oreiller. Lorsque je mis en position fœtus dans ma couche, je sentis un objet dur contre mon flanc. Je me redressais et trouvais dans la poche de ma veste mon téléphone et la clef de chez moi. Il était encore allumé mais ne captait rien, bien-entendu. Je l'éteignis, il ne me servirait à rien ici mais je le rangeais précieusement dans mon sac. J'avais toujours des photos et quelques morceaux de musique.

Les yeux à ras du sol, j'observais les feuilles, l'herbe et les quelques fourmis qui s'étaient attardées dans notre camp. J'écoutais le bruit du feu qui crépitait, des grillons, les murmures des nains encore éveillés. Je tremblais à présent. Pas seulement de froid. Je me sentais mal. Vulnérable. Je n'avais jamais dormis dehors ainsi. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de monstrueux pouvais surgir des buissons non loin de moi et me dévorer. Je fermais les yeux très forts, les mains contre ma bouche pour les réchauffer.

« _Regarde le ciel, rappelle-toi qu'il y a le même au dessus de ma tête. Je te paraîtrais moins loin._ »

Je tournais le visage vers le ciel. Encore une fois le nombre d'étoiles m'émerveilla. Il y en avait tellement. Mais…

\- « Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus que moi qui te regarde. » Murmurai-je.

Mes yeux me piquèrent lorsque mon esprit fit surgir de ma mémoire cette voix puis ce corps qui m'a tant réchauffée autrefois. Ils papillonnèrent pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient. Je pinçais les lèvres et me recroquevillais à nouveau. Une boule de tristesse pesait dans ma poitrine. L'immensité de la voûte céleste qui s'étalait au-dessus du camp me faisait me sentir encore plus fragile. Je m'endormis rapidement, vaincue par l'épuisement.  
Je ne vis pas que deux yeux bleus avaient capté mon trouble et se tournèrent vers ces mêmes étoiles. Cherchant ce que j'avais bien pu y lire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Bonjour ! Un peu d'action enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie __**Neifhleim **__ainsi que __**Maariie09**__ pour leur revews. Je réponds à cette dernière visiteuse : _

_Je suis très contente que tu sois aussi enthousiaste et te remercies pour ta seconde chance :p J'essaie vraiment de garder l'équilibre entre dialogue et description. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu auras toutes tes réponses durant ta lecture de mon histoire haha ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de partager avec moi tes impressions, à bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Si ma nuit fut difficile ? Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi. Tournant et virant dans mon couchage. Au final, j'avais renoncé dès l'aube à un repos réparateur. Assise et la couverture remontée sur mon nez, je suivais du regard Balïn qui allait de nain en nain sonner l'heure du réveil. Je lançais un coup d'œil en diagonale. Thorïn était déjà debout à mon réveil. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas le sommeil lourd et que celui-ci était tout aussi épisodique que le mien. Et ce qui me faisait enrager c'est qu'il n'avait ni l'air hagard, ni ne réprimait un bâillement. Il était déjà frais et dispos, inspectant les alentours d'un pas nonchalant, mais toujours alerte, en bon chef de meute. Moi, j'avais l'air d'une chouette mal plumée. Je regardais tout le monde saluer le petit jour par de joyeuses palabres. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de vie sur les routes, se levant sans difficulté, de bonne humeur. Je grognais lorsque Dwalïn posa –si j'ose dire- sa main de façon fort délicate sur ma tête au passage, un peu à la manière d'un petit chien. Excepté que je manquais de m'étaler sur le flanc. Il me rattrapa de justesse par le capuchon pour me remettre droite tandis que je le flinguais du regard. Il rit bien fort, d'une voix rocailleuse, en m'affublant encore de cet affreux surnom de rongeur. D'accord, à présent, je m'apparentais plus à un ours mal léché.

\- « Lily, voulez-vous bien réveiller Bilbo s'il vous plait. »

Je regardais Gandalf d'un air morne, il s'installait déjà tranquillement près du feu avec sa pipe. Je grognais à nouveau. Je sortis un bras de mon plaid de fortune et tâtonnais autour de moi en me penchant sur le côté. Je mis la main sur un bâton d'une taille modeste parmi les brindilles et piquais le dos que me présentait le Hobbit, emmitouflé dans sa couche. Mais il dormait profondément. Je poussais un énorme et bruyant soupir en donnant un léger mais non moins sec coup sur le récalcitrant. Ce qui suffit à le faire se lever d'un bon. Je marmonnais un mot d'excuse pour la forme. Il ne fit pas cure de mon indélicatesse ni ne remit en cause la crédibilité de mes excuses. Il avait dormi comme une souche et semblait ne pas être lève tôt, au vu de sa difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne m'extirpais des couvertures que pour aller chercher un bol et le rendre à Bombur une fois vidé. Je ne m'étais toujours pas décidée à sortir de mon cocon lorsque, le petit-déjeuner terminé, le chef prit un air d'apparat pour annoncer la levée du camp. Il était si... Pompeux. Je levais les yeux au ciel en rangeant mes affaires pour les attacher au cheval. Enfin, on vint m'aider, Bifur plus exactement. Pour la simple raison que mes multiples et diverses douleurs musculaires donnaient l'impression que je me déplaçais en slow-motion, ce qui fit bien rire Bofur et Nori. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, j'étais ridicule, je finis par en rire faiblement. Bifur, c'était un nain d'un autre âge, ou alors c'était mon cerveau qui n'était pas bien branché, je ne savais pas, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. C'était obscur, mais je crois qu'il voulait me faire comprendre comment on devait organiser les bagages sur les flancs de la bête. Qui n'étaient pas tous à moi d'ailleurs, certains en avaient profité pour se délester un peu. Le nain continuait à s'égosiller sans même se rendre comte que j'étais à des miles de le comprendre, ni même de l'écouter à vrai dire. Il avait une drôle de tronche, pour parler franchement, une touffe de longs cheveux hirsutes et noirs sur un grand front où gisait une hachette, une barbe grise et deux tresses pendaient de sa moustache. Couleur pie, les tresses. C'était un effet de style ? Et d'un point de vu technique, il ne devrait pas être mort avec une arme fichue dans le crâne ? Mon visage figé par la perplexité, changea au fil de mon analyse.

\- « Euh Gandalf, s'il vous plait ! » Appelai-je à l'aide d'une voix aigue, en reculant de quelques pas.

Il vint à mon secours devant mon air apeuré. Semblant comprendre et parler le même Charabia que le drôle de spécimen qui gesticulait devant moi. Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner, encore quelque peu éberluée, je balbutiais un remerciement. Gandalf posa une main tranquillisante sur mon épaule puis s'en retourna à son équidé. Ah, c'est vrai, moi aussi, je devais monter. Je me lançais tenter par l'idée de m'y jucher en travers, à plat ventre. Je ne pensais pas arriver à mieux. Quand je me sentis soulevée pour finir posée sur ma selle.

\- « Eh… Merci. » Fis-je en arquant les sourcils, surprise.

Ça devenait une habitude de voler à mon secours. Mais ce matin, ça me donnait la désagréable sensation d'être maternée. Ce qui n'avait plus été le cas depuis très longtemps.

\- « Ce fut un plaisir. » Me répondis Fili dans un sourire.

\- « Toujours avoir un Fili à portée de main pendant une aventure ! » Dis-je, taquine.

\- « Indispensable ! » Approuva-t-il sur le même ton.

J'émis un petit rire en le regardant regagner son poney. J'avais beau être d'une humeur de chien, sa prévenance était un véritable rayon de soleil. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci commençaient à manquer, des nuages cotonneux gagnaient du terrain sur l'immensité céruléenne. À l'image de mon état d'esprit. Je priais pour qu'il ne pleuve pas !  
La matinée avançait, rythmée par le bruit des sabots. Les nains chantaient. Je n'avais toujours pas décroché un mot quand le soleil fut à son zénith. Je suivais Gandalf, toujours à l'avant de la file, à ma gauche se tenait Balïn, suivaient Ori et Dwalïn. La dérangeante impression de ce matin me taraudait. Je ne voulais pas être le caillou dans la chaussure de la compagnie, mais pas non plus le chaton égaré dont parlait Thorïn. Je me demandais à quoi j'allais bien pourvoir servir puis de façon générale, où tout cela allait bien pouvoir me mener. Si les suivre étaient une bonne idée, en qu'elle manière cela m'aidera-t-il à percé le mystère de mon... ma... présence ici ? D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'alternatives. Je ne connaissais même pas ce monde, tout juste quelques notions qui me revenaient. Comme Gandalf, que j'avais reconnu. Et le hobbit aussi. Fouiller dans mon esprit lacunaire me donnait la migraine. Je passais ma main fraîche sur mon front et mes yeux. Je laissais tomber pour l'instant et me reportais sur le paysage qui se faisait de plus en plus ouvert, l'arborescence se raréfiait laissant de plus en plus d'étendue herbeuse. Une douce brise s'était installée et balayait les courts cheveux sur ma nuque. Je me redressais dans un frisson. Toujours chemin faisant, je fredonnais l'air d'une chanson de Linkin Park, Numb.

\- « Dîtes mademoiselle Lily… »

Je me retournais, étonnée qu'on s'adresse subitement à moi. C'était Ori qui me regardait timidement, il poursuivit avec un petit sourire.

\- « Êtes-vous une princesse ? »

Effarée, je cherchais dans les regards des nains aux alentours la trace d'une question piège, d'une blague. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle question.

\- « Moi ? » M'exclamai-je.

Mon rire fit un éclat retentissant dans les paisibles pâturages environnant. J'avais une tendance pour l'autodérision, alors j'étais décontenancé qu'on puisse me prêter de nobles origines. Vu le monde d'aujourd'hui, enfin celui dont je venais, c'était risible. Je n'avais pas l'allure. Je n'étais pas maniérée pour un sous, et pas riche non plus !

\- « Pas du tout ! » Le détrompai-je. « Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois posé la question. » Je lui fis un énorme sourire, un peu de rougeur aux joues. « A moins que tu veuilles dire que je suis capricieuse et hautaine ? » M'alarmai-je soudainement.

\- « Oh non mademoiselle Lily ! » Fit-il, penaud.

\- « Tu me rassures, mais, ne dis pas mademoiselle. » Je grimaçai. « Lily c'est bien assez pour un bagage. »

\- « Ne vous faites pas de bile pour ce que Thorïn a dit. » Intervint Balïn de son léger accent russe, si je puis dire. « C'est un bon nain, il cherche simplement à protéger l'avenir de cette quête. »

\- « Mais pourquoi chercherai-je à faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! A force de voir le danger partout, on ne vit plus. » Énonçai-je, scandalisée.

Je trouvais assez aberrant qu'on me voit comme une menace, du moins tant que je ne m'annonce pas comme tel. De même que l'idée d'un danger caché derrière chaque rocher. Il me regarda, ébahi. Dwalïn s'emporta.

\- « Mais d'où sortez-vous des idées pareilles ? Vous êtes bien une femme, inconsciente ! »

\- « Calme-toi mon frère ! » Tempéra le nain à la grande barbe blanche. « Lily, vous… » Il soupira. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous rendez pas compte des enjeux de ce voyage. »

\- « Voilà pourquoi Ori vous à demander votre statut, vous avez l'air sortie d'une tour d'ivoire. » Lança Nori.

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteuse face aux remontrances. Je n'appréciais pas le ton, mais quelques part ils avaient raison, j'étais habituée à la relative sécurité du monde moderne. Cependant, eux, ne le savaient pas.

\- « Vous savez... » Commençai-je, choisissant soigneusement mes mots. « Là d'où je viens, le danger n'est pas où on le pense. On a peur des voleurs, des attentats, mais... La sécurité est plus grande. Je peux sortir de chez moi la nuit, dans une relative tranquillité bien sur, il faut faire preuve de bon sens. C'est si différent, vous n'avez pas idée ! » Je secouais la tête. « La vie est plus... simple. En quelque sorte. »

Si on y réfléchissait bien, c'était 50/50. Voilà que des nains allaient me faire partir dans une analyse sociologique du XXIe siècle !

\- « Vous ne savez même pas monter sur un cheval ! » S'insurgea Dwalin.

\- « Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me balader en ville à cheval ! Nous avons des véhicules bien plus perfectionnés, rapides et confortables. Les chevaux, c'est pour le plaisir. » Répliquai-je, agacée.

\- « Des véhicules ? »

\- « Moyens de locomotion. » Je perdais patience. « Laissez tomber, je ne saurais même pas vous expliquer, ça n'existe pas ici ! Même pas un quart de ce que je connais, n'existe. » Marmonnai-je.

\- « C'est vrai que vous aviez de drôle de vêtements lors de notre rencontre… » Ajouta Ori.

\- « D'où avez-vous dis que vous veniez ? » Tiqua Balïn.

Une bonne douzaine d'yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Je n'avais jamais dis quoique ce soit et Gandalf avait refusé de leur dire, ce que je n'étais pas sensée savoir. J'étais bloquée. Nerveuse, je décidais de répondre, puisque de toute façon, ça ne les avancerait pas.

\- « De France. » Je pris un air détaché, cherchant à mettre fin à la conversation.

\- « C'est curieux. » Fit lentement l'érudit. « Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur cet endroit… »

\- « C'est très loin ! » Rajoutai-je précipitamment. « Loin au-delà de la mer. »

\- « Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à faire un si long voyage ? »

Je me retournais et à ma droite s'étaient avancés Kili et son frère. Visiblement intéressés par mon « aventure ». Je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à un interrogatoire cette fois.

\- « Aucune idée ! » Je claquais la langue. « On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

\- « C'était un voyage de famille ? Mais vous étiez avec Gandalf ? » Insista-t-il.

\- « Non. Gandalf m'a trouvé. Je ne sais rien d'autre. »

\- « On vous aurait kidnappée ? » S'écria Fili.

\- « Par Aulë !»

\- « Des vendeurs d'esclaves ? »

\- « Il y en a de plus en plus, ces sales… »

\- « Vous avez eu de la chance ! »

\- « Que vous a-t-on… »

Les questions et exclamations de révoltes fusaient. Je ne pouvais pas en placer une ! Chacun allait de son commentaire.

\- « Calmez-vous ! » Gronda Gandalf, il ralentit pour se mettre à notre hauteur. « Lily n'a pas été enlevée par des marchands d'esclaves ! Cessez vos spéculations et autres sornettes. »

\- « Qui était-ce alors ? » Insista Fili.

\- « C'est ce que je compte bien découvrir. » Conclu le magicien d'un ton mystérieux.

Ça lui allait bien, il avait un petit coté mélodrame qui me donnait envie de rire. Heureusement, il n'avait pas rectifié les circonstances de mon arrivée ici, qui n'était pas tellement le fruit d'un « qui », mais d'un « quoi » ! Au vu de mon apparition soudaine... Il retourna près de Thorïn qui ne s'était pas mêlé au bruyant débat. Il avait superbement ignoré le grabuge. Ce qui m'étonna, j'aurai parié qu'il n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'y mettre le nez. Il avait l'air d'être une personne qui aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Je réprimais un sourire. J'étais son épine dans le pied, dans cette histoire. On me laissa tranquille après cela. Les esprits apaisés par mes aveux, dont le mien. Un poids de moins dans ma conscience. C'est plutôt agréable de pouvoir compter sur des compagnons. Partager. Je découvrais ici, la vision d'une vie qui n'existait pas dans mon monde égoïste et à laquelle je goûtais avec plaisir.

\- « Et vous, vous avez beaucoup voyagé ? » Demandai-je aux jeunes nains.

\- « C'est la première fois que nous partons si loin des Montagnes Bleues. »

\- « Les Montagnes Bleues ? Elles sont vraiment bleues ? » M'exclamai-je.

\- « Mais qu'elle est futée ! » Se moqua Kili.

\- « Bien plus que toi ! Sérieusement ? » Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule.

\- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. » Fili souriait mystérieusement. « La roche de cette montagne est claire, miroitante. Le ciel s'y reflète le jour, la nuit c'est encore plus beau ! Les étoiles luisent sur la pierre. »

\- « C'est magique ! » Acquiesça Kili avec fierté.

\- « Waouh, ce doit être vraiment beau. » M'émerveillai-je.

\- « Quand nous y retournerons chercher le reste de notre peuple, après la reprise d'Erebor, je te les montrerais. Si tu veux. »

Je le braquais mon regard dans le sien. Topaze contre Cobalt. Je ne répondis pas. Je ramenais mon regard sur la route, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. J'avais bien saisi les tenants et aboutissants de cette proposition. Elle tournait en boucle dans ma tête et papillonnait dans ma poitrine.  
Mais pour moi, les promesses sont volatiles, brises joyeuses sous les ailes des papillons. Éphémères et vaines. Pourtant si belles. J'avais retenue la leçon depuis longtemps.

J'accueillis l'heure d'installer le camp avec une joie non dissimulée ce soir-là. Mes muscles me lançaient moins, je réussis même à descendre seule de ma selle ! Mon humeur jouait les montagnes russes, ce matin, j'étais littéralement à chier, à présent, j'étais pleine d'entrain.

\- « Je vais chercher du bois, pour le feu ? »

Et de bonne volonté. Tous se retournèrent vers moi, ébahis. Oui, je devais avouer ne pas en avoir fait beaucoup preuve jusqu'à présent, mais je faisais des efforts ! La nuit n'était pas encore noire, je supposais que ce n'était pas –trop- dangereux pour l'instant. Ma discussion avec Balïn avait fais son petit effet. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire quand Balïn se reprit, se concerta avec Thorïn du regard et m'offrit un sourire bienveillant en me remerciant. Plutôt contente de faire ma B.A, je partis en trottinant dans la forêt. Lorsque je revins, les bras chargés d'un monticule de branches à hauteur d'yeux, j'entendis un énorme soupir agacé. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me demander de qui il provenait. J'ignorais le râleur. Je regardais Balïn, perplexe. Il souriait toujours, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

\- « Ce bois est vert, Lily, il faut qu'il soit sec. » M'expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- « Oh merde ! J'avais oublié, j'y retourne. »

J'envoyais valser le tas vers les premiers arbres sur mon chemin et retournais dans la forêt en courant.

\- « Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire merde ? » S'esclaffa Dwalin.

Je m'étais un peu plus éloignée du campement, le nez rivé vers le sol. Dos courbé je tâtais chaque bout de bois à ma portée, vérifiant qu'il soit sec. La forêt était silencieuse. Peut-être une dizaine de minutes plus tard, J'avais déjà un petit tas sous le bras lorsque je remarquais une branche plus épaisse que les autres à quelques pas. Je me penchais pour le prendre lorsque je vis, non loin d'elle quelque chose bouger. Levant les yeux. Un homme se tenait là. Décharné dans sa large chemise et son long manteau élimé. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa tandis qu'il sourit, dévoilant des dents jaunies et étirant en une grimace son visage famélique. Je laissais tomber mon fagot, reculant prudemment. Je m'étais pas mal éloignée du campement. Alarmée, je me mis à trembler. Une froide terreur déployait ses tentacules dans ma poitrine. J'entendis des craquements et, en tournant le regard de tous côtés, je vis que j'étais encerclée par deux autres. Au comble de l'épouvante, je criai. Tous se ruèrent vers moi. Leurs mains grêles et froides m'empoignèrent les avant-bras, les épaules, la gorge. Je me débattis, violente, pleine de rage. Leur touché me dégouttait. Me brûlait la peau. J'avais beau rugir des injures et batailler avec la force du désespoir, leur force et leur nombre me laissaient prisonnière. Ils veillaient toutefois à ne pas m'étrangler. La panique était à son paroxysme, ils parlaient et ricanaient dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, me traînant derrière eux, dans la direction opposée au campement, à la compagnie. Je hurlais ma fureur et mon effroi, beuglais à m'en casser la voix, de toutes mes forces, je m'époumonais avec les noms de chaque nain, du magicien, et même du Hobbit ! Soudain, on entendit des bruits de pas de course. Puis des cris. Des cris qui se rapprochaient et où je distinguais mon nom. Un fol espoir éclata dans mon ventre et je me remis à m'agiter, essayant de tirer vers moi mes agresseurs, vers mes camarades. Ces foutus squelettes avaient encore de la force. Je continuais de brailler des noms, le visage tourné vers les bruits de nos poursuivants, fouillant entre les arbres, les yeux écarquillés dans un masque de supplice. Mon épiderme brûlait littéralement sous la poigne de mes assaillants. Je glapissais de douleur, la gorge sèche. Ma force s'épuisait, bientôt, je ne pourrais plus résister. Le visage tourné vers le sol, je commençais à me laisser traîner.

\- « Dépêchez-vous… » Fis-je d'une voix éraillée.

J'entendis mon nom, distinctement, on m'appelait. Puis quelque chose siffla près de ma tête, une flèche se planta dans le bras d'un de mes assaillants qui grogna. Je relevais brusquement la tête et vis, entre les arbres, de plus en plus proche, tous les nains, ainsi que Gandalf. En tête, Thorïn.

\- « Thorïn… » Murmurai-je en réalisant. « THORÏN ! » Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

Ils furent sur mes agresseurs en quelques secondes. Les coups pleuvaient déjà lorsque Gandalf m'arracha aux bras de ces squelettes, il m'éloigna tandis que ceux-ci rendaient leur dernier souffle sous les haches, les épées et les dagues. Ils avaient été réduits en charpie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, gisant dans une flaque sombre et visqueuse qui s'étendait, comme vivante.

\- « Vous allez bien ? » Me demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

\- « Oui, ça va ! » Répondis-je, la voix cassée par les hurlements.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, je levais les yeux vers Thorïn qui s'approchait rapidement, l'épée gouttant doucement du sang gluant des kidnappeurs. Il avait le regard furieux. Contre moi ? Il respirait fort, me détaillait, comme pour évaluer mon état. Je compris que non, il était encore dans l'urgence. Il avait l'air féroce. Et pas seulement lui, tous. Même les plus jeunes n'avaient plus rien de candide. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à un combat, que je me tenais devant des guerriers.

\- « Mon oncle, il y avait ceci dans la poche d'un des brigands. »

Fili tendit un bout de parchemin épais, grossier, griffonné. Thorïn se tourna prestement, le prit sèchement, tenta de le lire. Puis le tendit à Gandalf. Il n'avait pas l'air en mesure de se concentrer.

\- « Qu'est ce, cette fois, Gandalf ? » Ordonna-t-il.

Le mage le prit, se releva et l'avisa rapidement. Puis leva son regard perçant sur nous, allant de moi à Thorïn. Il répondit lentement.

\- « Ceci, Thorïn, est écris en langue noire. Une autre promesse de paiement. »

\- « Pour quoi ? » Insista le chef de la compagnie.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa, pensif, inquiet. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse, poussait des soupirs contrariés en secouant la tête de temps à autre. Nous nous regardions, tous les trois tours à tour, sourcils froncés, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, finalement, la sentence tomba.

\- « Lily. »

À genoux dans les feuilles, je le fixais à mon tour, interdite. Une promesse de paiement ? Je n'étais pas sure de bien saisir la portée de ce bout de papier, mais les intentions de mes agresseurs ne firent aucun doute. Le reste des nains nous regardait, sans oser bouger. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles, graves et soucieux eux aussi.

\- « Retournons au campement. » Lâcha Thorïn.

En silence, tous rangèrent leurs armes qui tintèrent. Ils suivirent leur chef au fur et à mesure en me lançant des regards préoccupés, vérifiant mon état au passage. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Gandalf m'aida à me relever, j'époussetais ma jupe pleine de boue et il me fit avancer, la main dans le dos. Fili et Kili fermant la marche. Le silence s'épaissit, assourdissant, je n'entendais distinctement que l'écho des brindilles qui craquaient sous nos pas. J'eus des fourmillements dans tout le corps, puis ma tête me sembla être prise dans un étau et enfin, mon estomac se fit lourd. Je sentis des haut-le-cœur. J'écartais violemment Gandalf pour brusquement me plier en deux plus loin, vidant tripes et boyaux sous les spasmes de mon ventre.

\- « Lily, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Fili qui approchait avec son frère.

Je lançais mon bras vers l'arrière pour leur intimer de me laisser, les larmes aux yeux. C'était déjà dégoutant de vomir, je n'avais pas besoin de public ! Vous savez, lorsque le fait même de vomir vous donne encore plus envie, de vomir.

\- « Je m'en occupe. » Entendis-je dire Gandalf.

Il vint m'aider à tenir, sous les convulsions de mon estomac je manquais de partir en avant à chaque rejet. Et puis c'était toujours rassurant d'avoir une présence disons, familière, quand on se sent mal. Et Gandalf, avec son grand âge semblait être une référence naturelle de sagesse, un point de repère. Il était aussi le premier à m'épauler. Lorsque ça se calma, je me relevais en respirant profondément. Je remerciais doucement Gandalf qui me frictionna le dos et nous nous remîmes en route. Pressés de retrouver le feu de camp réconfortant.  
Au campement, Bilbo s'agitait, il avait dû garder les affaires et les montures. Il questionnait tous les nains qui s'empêtraient dans leurs explications, voulant tous parler en même temps. Dwalin, Oïn, Balïn et Thorïn s'étaient éloignés du groupe, ils avaient toujours l'air sombre. Pas vraiment remis, eux non plus. Lorsque tous s'aperçurent que j'étais là, ils se jetèrent sur moi, s'inquiétant de mon état. Je me sentis submergée et, à les voir anxieux et agités, l'émotion me prit.

\- « Mais laissez la respirer, par Manwë ! » Tempêta Gandalf.

Tous reculèrent. Thorïn et les autres s'étaient relevés et me regardaient.

\- « Je… » Commençai-je difficilement, la gorge serrée.

\- « Oui ? » Encouragea Bofur, tout sourire, pour changer.

Je lançais un regard circulaire à la compagnie. Ils avaient accouru, tous. J'avais eu si peur, je voulais tellement qu'ils soient là. Le soulagement emplit ma poitrine, je sentis mon nez me piquer, mes yeux se remplirent de larme. Je me fis happer par le regard de Thorïn.

\- « Je vous remercie. » Lâchai-je dans un souffle.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour libérer mon sanglot, expulsé mon angoisse et ma terreur passées et me laisser aller au soulagement. Oïn m'ausculta, soignant ma peau rougie par la poigne de mes agresseurs. Je reçus un nombre extraordinaire de tape sur la tête ou de friction dans le dos ce soir-là. Des gestes quoique timides, pudiques, mais empreints de douceur, de tendresse, de bienveillance. Et ça ne fit que redoubler mes pleurs, tous finirent par en rire lorsque...

\- « A-Arrêtez d'être aussi gentil ! V-Vous me faites pleurez bande d'idiots… » Entre deux hoquets pathétiques.

Ce soir-là leur permit de découvrir que j'étais très prompt à pleurer, que ce soit de peine, de colère ou de joie. Ceci resta une source de gentilles moqueries à la moindre occasion. Ce fut la première soirée autour du feu que j'appréciai vraiment, et je pus rattraper une bonne nuit de sommeil, entourée de Fili, Kili et Bilbo, couchés non loin, à quelques mètres. Sait-on jamais, si on me tire du lit pendant la nuit. Je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres. Presque sereine, sachant que le chef de la meute veillait.

Mais je sentais qu'une discussion aurait lieu, le message que portaient mes assaillants en témoignait.


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Notes de L'auteur : _Bonsoir ! J'avance doucement mais surement. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce chapitre. Donnez moi vos avis ! Merci à **Neiflheim**, à **Calaelen** et à **Emilia**. Ces deux dernière étant des visiteuses, je leurs réponds ici :_

**Calaelen** : _Je suis très heureuse de tes impressions ! Ca me motive beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle restera fidèle à ton impression durant ce chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'avais peur de perdre le personnage. Oui j'aime bien Fili, il est à mi-chemin entre Kili et Thorin. Et puis il fait vraiment Prince Charmant d'un certain coté. Mais il en impose mine de rien. Il y a de la matière à exploiter je pense ! Dis-moi vite ce que tu pense de ce chapitre, j'espère avoir aussi bien écris que durant le précédant. Merci encore ! _

**Emilia** : _Merci beaucoup ! Voilà donc cette fameuse suite !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

L'ambiance bonne enfant créée par le soulagement, ce soir-là fut bien vite refroidie. Il y eut un cri au matin. Je me redressais brusquement, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Mes yeux, ouverts subitement, mirent un instant à s'accommoder au jour qui se levait à peine. Je compris rapidement qui était à l'origine de mon réveil forcé. Thorïn s'éloignait à grand pas, rageur, de Fili qui regardait le sol comme s'il voulait voir l'herbe brûler, mâchoires et poings serrés. J'ouvris grand les yeux, tous étaient figés dans leur occupation, faisant comme s'ils n'entendaient pas, alors qu'il était clair qu'ils écoutaient. Mis à part Balïn qui regardait son chef avec un air préoccupé. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Je ramenais mon regard sur Fili qui leva la tête et jeta un regard circulaire sur la troupe. Regard à la fois perçant et provoquant. Fier. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je lui souris doucement, désolée, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il ne sembla pas me voir, contenant sa colère puis il se radoucit. Il finit par m'adresser son fameux petit sourire. Rassurée, le mien s'agrandit. Mais il s'effaça bien vite. Thorïn avait l'air d'un lion en cage, il faisait à présent le tour des nains, aboyant des ordres puis lorsqu'il revint vers moi, il se pencha sur Bilbo non loin qui dormait encore. Il lui empoigna l'épaule pour le secouer sans ménagement. Le pauvre eu à nouveau, un dur réveil et toutes les peines du monde à émerger, néanmoins, il avisa le chef d'un air contrarié. Et celui-ci se dirigeait donc vers moi. Je me sentais lasse tout à coup, je sentais à ses sourcils froncés et son regard d'acier que j'allais y passer aussi. Quoiqu'il ne fallait pas être devin. Je ne bougeais pas et l'accueilli d'un air méfiant.

\- « Vous. » Il tonna. « Debout ! »

Oh putain ! J'obtempérais.

\- « Vous êtes mon rayon de soleil, vous savez. » Soupirai-je ironiquement.

Mais il était parti à peine avait-il hurlé sur moi. Il m'avait surement entendu et volontairement ignoré. Comme d'habitude. Putain, il me mettait les nerfs dès le matin. J'étirais mon dos. J'avais mal, putain. -Je sentais que j'allais battre un record de « putain » d'ici la fin de cette p... Foutue histoire !- Je devais avoir pris une mauvaise position dans la nuit. Fallait dire que le sol, ça n'était pas le grand luxe. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un grand lit. Et une grosse couette en plume d'oie. Parce qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid la nuit malgré ma veste en laine sous ma cape. Je dormais mal. Ça me mettait à fleur de peau.  
Je me levais et imitais le reste de la compagnie. Mon maigre bagage prêt. Je me dirigeais vers mon cheval qui broutait paisiblement, attaché avec les autres. Je m'appuyais contre lui en le caressant au cou, pensive. Gandalf s'était absenté, visiblement, je ne le voyais nul part. Bilbo discutait avec Bofur. Je l'aimais bien. Il était vraiment agréable. Un des rares. Enfin, tous les deux l'étaient. J'émis un énième gros soupir. J'avais le ventre noué. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Les nains sont rarement calmes et silencieux. C'était inquiétant. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Entre les arbres, on apercevait la clarté de l'aurore. Je ne me levais jamais aussi tôt, même pour aller en cour. J'étais épuisée. Et je devais avoir l'air d'un cadavre. L'odeur avec. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver la gourde que Gandalf y avait mise. Je me rinçais la bouche et en profitais pour verser un peu d'eau dans ma main. Je me débarbouillais rapidement. La brise se fit fraiche sur mon visage humide, me réveillant tout à fait. En espérant que cela me donnerait un teint un peu plus frais.  
J'observais Thorïn qui parcourait le camp de long en large et en travers, comme un lion en cage. Grognant des remarques. Dans ces moments-là, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le temps depuis notre départ, ses pommettes saillantes ressortaient. Ses yeux étaient des fentes glacées. Il avait l'air féroce. _Born to be wild_ retentit dans mon esprit, m'arrachant un petit rire nerveux. Si comme tout le monde, je n'aimais pas faire les frais de ce genre de caractère, je ne me risquerais pas à m'y frotter. Même s'il avait une belle crinière de jais qui allait avec le personnage.  
T'es fatiguée, ma fille.  
Je suivais la carrure de son épaule sous sa cape bleue nuit. Il paraissait si solide. C'était fou. Mes yeux se baladaient souvent sur cette étrange personne. Nain. Son récent éclat lors de mon sauvetage avait manifestement renfoncé ma fascination.  
Au moment du départ...

\- « Nous partons ! Nous ne ferons pas halte cette nuit. » Ordonna Thorïn en montant sur son poney.

Sérieusement ? Je regardais tour à tour chaque nain à proximité qui suivaient le mouvement, puis Gandalf qui venait de revenir. J'ouvrais la bouche, nous allions rester éveillés deux jours de suite ! C'était trop, même à cheval ! Mais Gandalf m'offrit un regard dissuasif. Je fermais la bouche et m'installais sur ma monture, seule et sans peine à présent. Cependant, je n'étais toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise.  
Son annonce sonnait comme une punition. Toujours à l'avant de la file, je me penchais discrètement vers Gandalf.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas camper cette nuit ? » Murmurai-je.

\- « Pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et d'autres menaces. » Fit-il avec un air sombre.

Cela m'arracha un frisson d'effroi. Autant pour moi, je supposais que c'était en effet une sage décision. J'eus une pointe de culpabilité. Je soupirais lourdement, ce sentiment de dépendance et d'impuissance était insoutenable.  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je finis en fin de file, près de Bilbo.

\- « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je levais la tête vers lui, lasse.

\- « Quelqu'un m'en veux là haut, j'vous le dis ! » Râlai-je.

\- « Il ne vous arrivera rien. Comptez sur nous. » Clama fièrement le petit homme.

\- « Merci. » Fis-je simplement mais non moins pleine d'émotion.

Quel curieux petit homme. Il tentait de me rassurer alors que lui-même n'en menait pas large. Je discutais avec lui, sur tout et rien. Nous dérivions doucement vers son village. Il avait déjà le mal du pays, le pauvre. Je pouvais comprendre après tout, même si c'était de sa propre volonté qu'il était venu, lui ! Il me parla de son Smial, son trou, sa maison, en somme. Du train-train paisible du quotidien. De ses petits plaisirs, des fêtes des Hobbits, comme la Saint-Jean. Je fus très surprise et je lui appris avec excitation que chez moi aussi, on fêtait la Saint-Jean ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir quelques points communs que ce soit avec quelqu'un ici. On se mit à partager des anecdotes à ce sujet avec enthousiasme. Je devenais de plus en plus curieuse de ce monde si étrange.

\- « Lily ! »

Je regardais à l'avant, Oïn me faisait signe de me rapprocher. Je le rejoignis en m'excusant auprès de Bilbo.

\- « Les brûlures vous font-elles souffrir ? »

\- « Non, vos bons soins font des miracles ! » Je lui souris.

\- « Pardonnez-moi mais, qu'est ce qu'un pentacle ? »

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parlait de pentacle ? Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu perdue. Je n'avais pas dis ça. Je questionnais silencieusement les nains autour. Bofur, à l'arrière, tenta de me faire comprendre quelque chose par des signes et mîmes obscurs. Je plissais les yeux, cherchant vainement à comprendre. Puis Bifur s'en mêla en faisant des signes à Bofur qui s'arrêta tout net et le regarda en fronçant le nez. Aussi perdu que moi. L'air de dire, _mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ! _Il y avait un gros problème de communication dans cette compagnie. Je lâchais l'affaire et retournais à l'arrière. Ou plutôt abandonnais Bofur qui tentait de se dépêtrer de Bifur, ce dernier s'agaçait de pas être compris tandis que le premier tentait différents mimes, inventant par la même occasion un nouveau langage des signes.  
Je faisais lentement ralentir mon cheval –J'avais bien pris la main !- pour retourner près de Bilbo quand on m'intercepta.

\- « Alors comme ça, on fête la Saint Jean ? »

Kili et Fili s'avançaient à mes côtés. L'un avec un énorme sourire espiègle et l'autre avec un petit sourire mutin. Visiblement, Fili était de meilleure humeur. Et le jour où je verrais le visage de Kili autrement que fendu par un sourire, je m'inquiéterais. Je me demandais comment il pouvait être aussi optimiste dans un monde aussi sauvage !

\- « On la fête là où j'habite, mais pas moi. J'accompagne mes amis seulement. » Répondis-je en secouant la tête.

\- « Tiens-donc, la demoiselle n'aime pas la bière ? » Fit Fili.

\- « Mmh, si, j'aime bien. »

\- « Elle ne boit pas d'alcool ! Sage petite. » Se moqua Kili.

\- « Je suis surement aussi sage que toi ! » Retoquai-je avec un petit sourire. « Mais je bois peu parce que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool... » Déplorai-je.

\- « Aussi sage que moi ?! Si tu savais ce que… »

\- « Petite nature ! Tu ne vas pas nous dire que quatre ou cinq verres te font tourner la tête ? » L'interrompit Fili.

\- « Non, deux suffisent. » J'haussai les épaules avec un petit sourire, résignée.

\- « Il faut que tu nous montre ça, ca doit être drôle ! » Jubila Kili.

\- « C'est assez tentant, en effet. »

J'allais râler après Fili qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, mais son expression m'arrêta net. Son expression et aussi, ce qu'il venait de dire, qui venait d'arriver à mon cerveau. Oh mon Dieu. J'eus un énorme frisson. Il avait cet air de prédateur, mais contrairement à Thorïn, appréciateur. Plus doux, coulant sur moi. Ce qui donnait un merveilleux sous-entendu à ses paroles. Je me mordais la lèvre et braquais mon regard vers l'avant. Hors de question de montrer le moindre assentiment. J'en oubliais de répondre, et là, pour le coup, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Et son frère continuait de se bidonner sur ma pomme, n'ayant visiblement pas saisi le double sens. Je lançais un regard en coin, Fili continuait de sourire tranquillement, visiblement fier de lui. Je réprimais mon sourire. Fais chier, c'était trop facile. Je passais doucement ma main dans mes cheveux, faussement hautaine.

\- « Hors de question que je vous fasse cet l'honneur ! »

\- « Même pas pour des princes ? » Insista Fili, malicieux.

\- « Même pas en rêves, ça te ferais trop plaisir. »

Je lui lançais un regard de connivence, me laissant entraîner par l'espièglerie de Kili. Des princes, rien que ça ! Je continuais de fixer Fili en souriant, dans une provocation silencieuse. Si Kili était le charmeur léger et exubérant. Son frère était… comment dire… tout en subtilité, plus sensuel. Qui n'apprécierait pas ? Certaines mœurs sont atemporelles.

\- « Plus sérieusement, je n'aime pas perdre le control de moi-même. Même si j'aime bien boire un coup de temps en temps. »

\- « Je suis tout à fait de cet avis. » Intervint Bilbo qui s'était rapproché.

\- « Je suis le maitre de mon destin, capitaine de mon âme ! » Lançai-je en levant le poing victorieusement.

\- « C'est très beau ce que vous venez de dire. » S'étonna Fili.

\- « C'est tiré d'un poème. De William Ernest Henley et qui se nomme _Invincible_. »

J'omettais délibérément de dire que le nom était dans une autre langue, _Invictus_.

\- « _Invincible_… » Fit pensivement Bilbo.

\- « Récitez-nous le ! » Me cria avec enthousiasme Bofur, un peu plus loin.

\- « Oui, s'il-vous-plait ! » S'empressa d'ajouter Ori.

Ori était l'un des plus jeunes de la compagnie, il avait une coupe au bol avec deux tresses sur les tempes. Il était brun/roux. Je vis que celui-ci semblait très intéressé et tenait un carnet ainsi qu'une plume dans les mains. Et il n'y avait pas que lui, le silence s'était fait en m'attendant. Les nains semblaient aimer les histoires et les chants. Ca m'impressionna beaucoup. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'attirer l'attention. J'espérai ne pas bafouiller. Je réfléchis un instant, afin de me le remémorer et débutais :

« _Dans la nuit qui m'environne,_

_Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,_

_Je loue les dieux qui me donnent_

_Une âme à la fois noble et fière._

_Prisonnier de ma situation,_

_Je ne veux pas me rebeller,_

_Meurtri par les tribulations,_

_Je suis debout, bien que blessé._

_En ce lieu d'opprobre et de pleurs,_

_Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombres_

_Les années s'annoncent sombres_

_Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur._

_Aussi étroit que soit le chemin,_

_Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme :_

_Je suis maître de mon destin _

_Et capitaine de mon âme. »_

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je l'avais appris par cœur lorsque j'étais adolescente comme on apprend les paroles d'une chanson. Ce poème était plein de force, nous enjoignait de ne pas faiblir face à l'adversité. Un appel à l'espoir et à la relativité. J'étais en vie et, certes pas dans une situation des plus réalise et confortable, mais ce n'était pas la mort. _Pas encore._ Mon côté pessimiste revenait toujours à la charge. Mais non, je n'allais pas laisser toute cette histoire m'abattre, je n'allais pas pourrir ici. Ni me faire pourrir. Je n'ai jamais eu à combattre de dragon, mais j'ai eu d'autres épreuves non moins douloureuses dans ma vie. J'allais garder la tête haute et l'esprit clair. Je n'étais pas seule, Gandalf était là. Je me sentais à nouveau sure de moi. On m'a dit un jour que l'on devait se servir de son amour-propre pour se surpasser. Et c'était ce que j'allais faire. Même si je savais que j'aurais des moments où je flancherais, je puiserais dans ma fierté. Mon regard glissa vers certain nain. Par contre, lui, il en suinte.  
Lorsque ma voix s'éteignit, le silence se prolongea un instant.

\- « Cette homme était un guerrier, c'est sur ! » Fit un Kili impressionné.

\- « Et un bon ! » Ajouta Dwalïn de sa voix graveleuse, non-loin.

\- « Pas du tout, ou du moins pas de profession. »

\- « Qui était-il, alors ? » Demanda Ori, pendu à mes lèvres.

Secrètement ravie de l'occasion, je me redressais pour me donner un peu plus d'aplomb. Je répondis à ce dernier d'une voix modulée.

\- « C'était un écrivain, malade de la tuberculose et qui fut amputé à 25 ans. Il l'a écrit sur son lit d'hôpital. »

\- « En quoi était-ce un guerrier, dans ce cas ? » M'interrogea Balïn.

\- « Sa bataille était la maladie. Je pense qu'il y a toute sorte de combat à mener dans la vie. Non ? » Retoquai-je pensivement.

\- « Balivernes, les batailles se mènent avec des haches, des lances et des épées. » Nia le nain tatoué avec véhémence.

\- « Vu notre différence d'âge, ça ne serait pourtant pas à moi de vous l'apprendre, Maitre Nain. » Ironisai-je.

\- « Dwalïn à raison ! » Pris parti le nain roux de sa voix gutturale.

Je tournais vivement la tête et verrouillais mon regard sur Gloïn. Là, fallait arrêter de déconner.

\- « Vous êtes en train de dire des bêtises plus grosses que vous ! » Explosai-je, scandalisée par tant de mauvaise foi. « Il me semble pourtant que nous menons un débat, un débat est une sorte de confrontation et il ne me semble pas vous avoir encore mis le couteau sous la gorge ! »

\- « Ma foi, son raisonnement tiens la route, mon frère. » Réfléchis l'érudit.

\- « Je suis surpris de découvrir en vous une âme de diplomate. »

Il pouvait le dire : il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je dise qu'ils étaient cons. A grand-peine, les habitudes ont la vie dure ! Gandalf s'était rapproché pour écouter et me contemplait avec un sourire mystérieux. Dwalïn et Gloïn cessèrent de me fixer de manière condescendante et toute l'attention se tourna vers lui.

\- « Mais éclairez-moi sur cette maladie, Lily. »

\- « La tuberculose ? Elle touche essentiellement les poumons. On tousse, on a de la fièvre, des sueurs nocturnes, on perd du poids… entre autres. »

\- « Ca se soigne ? » Questionna Fili qui écoutait toujours.

\- « A temps, oui. Mais ça reste très dangereux. Ca peut atteindre les os, à ce moment là, c'est douloureux. On peut même avoir du mal à se déplacer. ».

\- « Mais comment savez-vous tout ça ? » S'étonna Ori.

\- « Pas besoin d'un BAC+10, c'est une maladie connue chez moi. » Fis-je humblement, embarrassée.

\- « BAC+10 ? »

\- « C'est-à-dire le nombre d'année d'étude, après le diplôme général de connaissance. » Tentai-je, me maudissant de trop parler.

\- « Qui se nomme BAC ? C'est étrange. »

\- « Le baccalauréat, en fait. C'est un diminutif. On étudie pendant à peu près 10 ans avant de passer cet examen. »

\- « Et vous avez continué à étudier après cela ? » Balïn semblait très intéressé.

\- « 3 ans, oui. »

Et ce n'était pas finit, malheureusement. Enfin, si je rentrais chez moi. Ce que j'allais faire, n'est ce pas ?

\- « Vous êtes très singulière, il est tout à fait inaccoutumé qu'une femme sache lire ou étudie quoique ce soit ! »

\- « C'est exact. » Le mage gris semblait réfléchir. « Messieurs, vous aurez rarement l'occasion de connaitre une fille des Hommes aussi savante. Ou une Femme, tout simplement. »

Il lança un regard appuyé au guerrier chauve. À qui je souris largement, victorieuse et très fière d'avoir fait un petit éclat. Il renifla avec mépris, mécontent de perdre la face. Je jubilais littéralement. Automatiquement, mon regard chercha le chef de la compagnie. Il avait le visage au trois-quarts tourné vers la droite. Toujours le buste droit et fier. Il écoutait donc mine de rien. Je pouvais suivre le relief de son profil. Que pensait-il ?  
Peu importait !  
Mais j'avais envie qu'il voie à quel point j'étais loin d'être une simple serveuse d'auberge.  
Nous étions en route depuis plusieurs heures déjà, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Il nous restait, en théorie, deux jours avant d'atteindre les Monts Venteux.  
Mais « _en théorie_ » n'est qu'un monde merveilleux.  
À la nuit tombée, nous n'avions pas avancé tant que ça. Ça m'agaçait, c'était long. Le chemin n'était éclairé que par la lune et les étoiles. En ville, la lumière des lampadaires et autres bâtiments les effaçaient. C'était un spectacle assez impressionnant, je passais une grande partie du trajet le nez en l'air, perdue dans mes pensées. Les nains chantaient d'une voix caverneuse. Des chansons lentes, sombres, dont je ne comprenais pas les paroles. C'était envoûtant. Au point où, même le visage en l'air, je me sentais sombrer dans le sommeil, manquant de glisser du côté de ma selle. Au bout d'un moment, je m'étais faite au rythme. Je me mis également à fredonner. Ma voix plutôt grave, même si elle ne laissait aucun doute sur le sexe de sa propriétaire. Suivre leur litanie déconnecta mon esprit de toute pensée parasite, toute prise de tête. Et si je me sentais toujours hors du temps, corps étranger à ce groupe, ça me donna la sensation d'être plus proche d'eux.  
Et ça remplit aussi notre nuit. Le jour n'était pas loin, mais l'obscurité persistait. J'avais cessé de suivre leur voix depuis quelques minutes. J'étais à bout de forces, je ne sentais plus le bas de mon corps, mon dos réclamait qu'on allège sa tension, mes paupières ne cessaient de battre, luttant contre ma volonté. Si je m'endormais, je tomberais. Mon ventre sonnait creux, il gargouillait, se tordait et je commençais même à avoir mal au cœur. J'avais également soif, mais je me retenais de boire trop souvent, car sinon, je serais forcée de faire s'arrêter tout le monde pour soulager ma vessie.  
Je devais suivre le rythme. Même si je mourais d'envie de me plaindre. C'était de la tyrannie. Inhumain.  
Mais quelque part, ça aurait été assez con de ma part, après tout, ils n'étaient pas humains. Les mots de Gandalf me revinrent, ils étaient robustes. Plus, beaucoup plus que n'importe quel humain. Nous n'avions pas la même nature, bien qu'humanoïde.  
_Mais pitié, faite une pause !_

\- « Nous allons faire une courte halte ici. »

La voix rauque coupa la nuit. J'accueillis son intervention avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Nous nous écartâmes du chemin pour nous poser dans une clairière parsemée d'arbres aux branches basses mais largement déployées. Tous descendirent rapidement de leurs montures. Je voulus suivre, mais mes gestes étaient engourdis par la fatigue, lorsque je voulus passer ma jambe gauche par-dessus la selle, l'autre, sur laquelle je m'appuyais, flancha. Mon pied resta accroché à la selle. Je me sentis partir, mais je n'avais pas la force de me rattraper, ni la présence d'esprit. J'étais dans le flou, les voix autour me semblaient lointaines.  
Mon dos et mes bras rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur mais aussi chaud. Je levais la tête et mon front fut chatouillé par la barbe bleue de Dwalïn.

\- « Oh, Maitre Nain… » m'exclamai-je faiblement.

\- « Allez dormir. »

Il fronçait les sourcils, mais pas menaçant. Il passa l'un de ses bas sous mon genou gauche brusquement pour me tirer du dos du cheval. Il engloba mon bras mince dans sa grande main rugueuse. D'une poigne ferme mais attentive, il me mena près du feu que Gloïn venait d'allumer. Il s'assit tout près. A présent assis et sur le point de m'endormir, je le regardais avec un petit sourire moqueur. J'avais l'esprit tellement à l'ouest que j'oubliais qu'une seule de ses baffes pourrait me faire voler. Il me jeta un coup d'œil d'avertissement et je me jetai sur le flanc, enroulée dans ma cape et ma longue jupe. Endormie sur le coup.  
Mais ce repos fut de courte durée. J'étais trop anxieuse. Je remarquais que le jour n'allait pas tarder. Je parcourais le camp des yeux, tous dormaient. Dwalïn aussi. Et de l'autre côté, à quelques mètres, le chargé de garde. Thorïn était réveillé bien avant tout le monde, comme toujours, mais se tenait assis contre un arbre, dos droit. Sa chevelure ondulée reposait sur l'épaisse fourrure grise de son manteau. Ses bras gantés croisés sur son large buste, sourcils légèrement froncés, yeux mi-clos, visiblement soucieux. Son habituel air revêche s'était dissipé.  
Je reportais mes yeux vers le feu. Autour avait été placé les restes du repas. Mon ventre se manifesta à ce moment-là, bruyant à souhait. Je plaquais mes mains dessus, j'avais peur de réveiller les autres. Mais leur seule réaction fut de se mettre à ronfler, un peu plus fort pour certain. Ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire. Et puis je remarquais que Gandalf était allongé dans sa couche, en face de moi. Ses yeux ouverts. Je lui fis un signe de la main. Mais il ne bougea pas. Je fronçais les sourcils et me penchais en avant. Il n'était pas mort au moins ?!

\- « Il dort. »

Je tournais vivement la tête. Thorïn avait à présent les yeux ouverts, braqués sur moi. Ils miroitaient à la lumière du feu. Il n'avait ni l'air en colère, ni particulièrement de bonne humeur. Impassibilité totale. Je clignais des yeux en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

\- « Les yeux ouverts ? »

\- « Visiblement. » Fit-il lentement, de façon ironique.

Et là, c'était le moment où j'avais l'air con. Je pinçais les lèvres en hochant doucement la tête. Je vis son regard critique descendre puis remonter sur moi. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais quasiment à quatre pattes. Je me remis rapidement en position assise. Le silence se poursuivit. Léger. Sans tous ces regards sur moi, je me sentais plus tranquille. Je m'autorisais à enlever mes chaussures puis mes chaussettes. Mes petites baskets n'étaient pas de toute jeunesse, elles ne protégeaient pas bien du froid et étaient usées. Lorsque je voulus enlever celle de droite, une petite douleur à la cheville s'éveilla. Je grimaçais. J'arrêtai mon geste un instant, la laissai s'estomper. J'avais dû me tordre un peu la cheville en manquant de tomber tout à l'heure. Ça m'arrivait souvent. Pieds nus, je les rapprochais du feu. Ils étaient rougis pas le froid. Ça me fit du bien. Les ampoules du premier jour étaient parties. Je risquais un regard au chef. Il était toujours en train de me fixer. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, je n'avais pas remarqué. Il me surveillait. J'hésitais à entamer la conversation. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il repartit dans sa méditation. C'était sensé me décourager ? Je tentais quand même.

\- « Vous avez dormis ? »

J'aurais peut-être du simplement demander s'il avait bien dormi, ça aurait suffi ! Parce que si je savais qu'il dormait peu, c'était soit que je le surveillais la nuit, soit que je dormais peu également. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il croie que la première option et ne voulais pas non plus qu'il sache la deuxième, qu'il pourrait utiliser contre moi. Du genre _si vous êtes fatiguée, nous ne vous attendrons pas_. Ce qui était assez prévisible.

\- « Vous proposeriez-vous pour monter la garde ? » Fit-il avec un petit ricanement.

\- « D'accord. » Répondis-je au tac au tac.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, je me levai et marchai pied nu jusqu'à lui. L'herbe était fraiche sous eux. Je me plantais à coter de lui en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine. Je le dépassais de plus d'une tête. Il releva la sienne avec un air désabusé.

\- « Et que comptez-vous faire ? »

\- « Si vous voulez bien vous pousser, je vais monter dans l'arbre. » Dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- « Les branches sont trop hautes. » Trancha-t-il.

\- « Pour vous, surement. Pas pour moi. » Terminai-je avec un petit air victorieux.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux verrouillés dans les miens. Il ne bougea pas. J'étais pourtant sérieuse.

\- « Ne venez pas me dire ensuite que je ne sert à rien. »

\- « C'est le cas. »

\- « Que- ! » M'étouffai-je, révoltée.

Il eut un hoquet moqueur, toujours avec cet air hautain qui le caractérisait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si direct. C'était blessant. Un ange passa.

\- « Je suis allée chercher du bois. » Argumentai-je.

\- « J'ai du venir vous chercher. » Nouveau soubresaut de moquerie.

\- « Excusez-moi mais, je vous fais rire ? »

Je plissais des yeux, pas sure d'apprécier l'idée. Il persistait l'ombre d'un sourire au milieu de son air supérieur. Je secouais la tête, dépitée.

\- « Donc… ?»

\- « Donc… » Il commença doucement. Puis sa voix claqua. « Faites taire votre ventre avant de réveiller tout le camp. »

Discussion close. Qu'il y en ait eu une était un miracle en soi. J'osais lui lancer un regard noir avant de m'exécuter. Je me servis et retournais m'asseoir. Il était antipathique. Froid et rude comme la roche. Et moi j'étais curieuse. Au risque de m'y couper. Pour l'instant pourtant, j'avais franchement envie de l'insulter.

En mangeant mes yeux se baladèrent sur mes bras : plus aucune trace des brûlures de l'agression. Je posai la nourriture et regardai plus attentivement sous tous les angles. Plus rien. Je passais le bout de mes doigts sur ma gorge. Bien que gelés, leur pulpe ne fit que glisser sur ma peau lisse. Mais à l'intérieur de ma main, toujours la même marque. On entendit le bruit d'une chouette dans la nuit, ou de quelque chose comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été en pleine nature inconnue, ça aurait pu être un moment lyrique. Mais à vrai dire dans ce silence parcouru d'ombres qui se mouvaient au gré des flammes, j'étais terrifiée. Je me rapprochais un peu plus du feu, pour me rassurer, mais aussi me réchauffer. Je réalisais que mon esprit me jouait des tours. J'oubliais par moment que je n'étais pas en colonie de vacances. La gravité de la situation m'écrasa.

Je suis au milieu de nulle part avec des Nains, un Hobbit et un Magicien. Mon Dieu !


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : _Mis à part l'OC et son histoire, tout l'univers et les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien._

Note de l'auteur : _Je vous passe l'histoire de ma vie qui justifie mon retard, surtout que le chapitre est prêt depuis un moment ! Encore désolée j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

J'inspirais brusquement. Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir comme si elle était parcourue de décharges électriques. Le soulagement coula dans mes veines. Puis s'échappa aussitôt. Autour de moi, du vert éclatant. Comme si une lumière crue accentuait les couleurs. Sous mes mains, la clairière, les arbres. Partout, cette même agression visuelle. Un éblouissement allant jusqu'à l'aveuglement. Et des gens, que je ne reconnaissais pas. Ma respiration s'accéléra, saccadée. La panique serpentait dans mon corps jusqu'à mon cœur, me paralysant. Des images me revinrent. Des hommes squelettiques, une sensation de brûlure, du sang. Noir et visqueux. L'odeur de la terre humide et de l'humus. Je tremblais, la peur m'empêchait de réfléchir. On me saisit les bras. Un bref cri d'effroi m'échappa et je me débâtis. Cette poigne ne me brûlait pas.

\- « … Moi ! »

Je m'immobilisais immédiatement, une grande main sèche se posa sur mon front. Le contact frais m'apaisa un peu. Puis une sensation de picotement se rependit en moi, me détendant. Je bâtis des cils et devant moi je reconnus Gandalf. Perdue, les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. J'étais essoufflée.

\- « Ce n'est rien ! » Lance-t-il dans son dos.

Je déplaçais mon regard, hagarde, et m'aperçut que Bilbo se tenait près de lui, inquiet. Derrière, les nains nous observaient. Oïn approcha avec un gobelet de bois au creux des mains. Fumant.

\- « Tenez, buvez. »

Je le pris délicatement dans mes mains encore tremblantes et j'approchais mon nez au dessus du breuvage. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'avais cette manie de sentir tout ce que je portais à ma bouche. Ca semblait être du thé, quelque chose comme ça. Aucune idée de quoi. Je fronçais les narines. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'entrepris de tendre le breuvage à Oïn.

\- « Buvez. » Insista fermement Gandalf.

Je m'exécutais donc avec peine. Ils me forcèrent à finir le gobelet malgré ma mine dégoûtée.

\- « C'est vraiment pas bon ! » Fis-je en grimaçant.

\- « Vous trouvez ? » S'étonna Bilbo.

\- « C'est infect. A la limite, du thé glacé a la pêche… » Dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

\- « C'est ce qui se boit chez vous ? Je n'ai jamais… »

\- « Si vous le permettez mon cher Bilbo, j'ai à m'entretenir avec Lily. » L'interrompit le magicien.

Le hobbit s'éclipsa donc promptement. Je me sentais mieux quoique las. J'émis un petit soupir, j'avais du me rendormir sans m'en rendre compte et faire un cauchemar. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

\- « Vous sentez vous mieux ? » S'enquit-il.

\- « Oui, merci. Juste le contrecoup de toute cette histoire. » Fis-je d'un geste lâche de la main.

\- « Tout doit vous sembler bien étrange. »

Il se fit compatissant, sortit sa pipe et prit le temps de l'allumer. Mon esprit tournait au ralenti. Je le regardais faire avec un sentiment de sympathie, il tentait d'alléger mes angoisses et de partager mes doutes avec cette sollicitude pudique dont un homme est capable. Même à son âge. Je me frottais distraitement les jambes. Il poursuivit.

\- « Les Valars nous réservent bien des mystères. »

\- « Qui ça ? » Tiquai-je.

\- « Ils sont ce que les humains appellent communément, des Dieux. » M'expliqua-t-il lentement.

\- « Je vois, et il y en a plusieurs. » Observai-je.

\- « Il n'y en à qu'un, chez vous ? » Fit-il, suspicieux.

\- « Ca dépend des religions. Mais vous savez, moi… »

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend sur un ton désinvolte. Ca avait peu d'importance pour moi.

\- « Justement, je ne sais pas. Poursuivez-donc, mon amie. »

Sa façon de parler me fit rire.

\- « Je ne crois pas en Dieu ou quoique ce soit. »

\- « Comment ça ? » S'exclama-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- « On n'a pas de preuve qu'il y ai un vieux Monsieur qui nous ai créé. A son image en plus, il parait ! » Fis-je en riant, mais je poursuivis sombrement. « Il faut être lucide, qui pourrait croire que nous le serions ? Les humains sont les parasites de la Terre. »

\- « Je ne pensais pas de votre part, entendre des paroles aussi sensée. » Lâcha avec un calme olympien Thorïn qui se tenait à quelques pas.

Je lui lançai un regard mi-figue mi-raisin, ne sachant pas comment interpréter son intervention. Celui que Gandalf lui lança fut impatient. Puis il me répondit, insatisfait par ma réponse.

\- « Je ne sais qui vous à dis une telle chose. Mais vous vous trompez. » Il se leva avec toute la difficulté d'un âge bien avancé. « Et je vous détromperais plus tard, lorsque nous serons à l'endroit qui convient. »

Et il me planta là. Je vous le dis, il adore le mélodrame. L'endroit qui convient ? Je supposais que je verrais bien. Je n'avais guère le choix. J'étouffais un énorme bâillement et faisais craquer mon dos. Après chaque déplacement et chaque nuit, de nouvelles courbatures. Qui diminuaient en intensité heureusement. Par contre, il y avait une chose auquel je ne me ferais jamais, ce sont ces foutus insectes buveurs de sang. Qui avaient sournoisement profité de mon assoupissement pour ravager mes pieds. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les frictionner avec acharnement, aggravant la démangeaison en brûlure. C'était extrêmement énervant. Je m'allongeais sur le dos. Rester pliée de cette manière faisait travailler mon dos trop sollicité. Je posais mon bras sur mes yeux et me pinçais les lèvres. J'allais finir brisée. Sur le point de craquer, mes yeux me piquaient. Je sentis soudain une main, forte et fraîche se poser doucement sur ma cheville. Je la retirais à son emprise et me redressais rapidement sur les coudes en fronçant les sourcils. Une grimace m'échappa sous l'effort.

\- « Je t'ai apporté ceci. Cela vient d'Oïn. »

Un blondinet était accroupi devant moi, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me redressais et ramenais mes pieds sur le coté. Je baissais les yeux, l'une de ses mains tendait vers moi un petit pot de verre fermé par un bouchon de liège. Le contenu était blanc. Je levai un regard interrogateur.

\- « Cela calme les démangeaisons. Approche. » Ordonna-t-il.

Je n'eu ni le temps, ni le réflexe de protester lorsqu'il reprit possession d'une de mes chevilles, qu'il posa sur l'une de ses jambes qu'il avait replié en tailleur, après s'être assis. Il avait tout à coup une autorité naturelle étonnante. Sans agressivité, seulement de l'assurance. Il déboucha le pot et y prit de la substance. Consciencieusement, il en appliqua sur chaque piqûre avec des mouvements circulaire. Je restais figée, pantoise. Le massage et la sensation de fraîcheur m'apaisa instantanément et je poussais un petit soupir de bien être. Celui-ci en se diffusant me donnait la chair de poule. Ensuite, il s'apprêta à faire de même avec la deuxième. Je remarquais qu'il ne quittait pas mon visage des yeux. A la manière d'une douche froide, et Dieu –si je puis me permettre- savait que j'en rêvais, ca me ramena à la réalité.

\- « Merci mais je préfère m'en charger ! »

En réalisant la situation je me sentis très mal à l'aise. D'accord, les pieds n'étaient pas la partie la plus intime du corps, mais le voir littéralement à mes pieds l'était. En fait, le simple fait qu'il me touche m'était inconfortable. Les fois où il m'avait aidé à monter sur mon cheval ou en descendre, c'était tout autre chose. Là, c'était beaucoup trop direct. C'était plus fort que moi. C'était presque comme une crainte. Quand bien même cela pouvait être agréable.

Je me sortis de l'emprise de ses mains en lui souriant maladroitement, sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa le pot et se leva, toujours en m'observant. Il hocha la tête, comme pour accepter mon remercîment, je supposais. Puis il s'en alla. Je reportais mon attention sur le baume. Je terminais de l'appliquer sur le reste de mes piqûres, qui s'étendaient à chaque parcelle de peau visible. Créature de l'enfer que ces insectes ! Je fus étonnée, je m'attendais presque à de la crème Nivea quand Fili m'avait tendu le pot. En réalité la texture était plus compacte et granuleuse, la couleur était si opaque qu'elle en devenait blanche. Dans le même principe que la cire. Mais l'odeur était ignoble. Acre. Je remis le bouchon en place, me rinçais un peu les mains à l'aide de ma gourde, me chaussais et me dirigeais vers Oïn qui blaguait bruyamment avec Gandalf.

\- « Monsieur Oïn, merci, c'est très efficace. » Fis-je en lui tendant le pot.

\- « Si vous ne le faites pas tomber, il n'y a pas de raison que ça casse voyons ! »

Il rangea le pot dans son sac. J'haussais un sourcil et lançais un coup d'œil à Gandalf. Celui-ci se pencha vers moi.

\- « Il est quelque peu dur de l'oreille. » Me dit-il avec un air entendu.

\- « Oh ! » Soufflai-je, j'haussais le ton. « Monsieur Oïn, qu'y a-t-il dans ce baume ? »

\- « De la tige de géranium, de la fleur d'hamamélis et du carbonate de sodium, ma jeune dame. »

Je comprenais mieux l'odeur, celle du géranium m'a toujours purement écœurée. Mais le carbonate de sodium…

\- « Vous utilisez du bicarbonate ?! » M'exclamai-je, interloquée.

\- « Du carbonate de sodium ! Il provient de la Mer de Rhun, fruit d'échanges avec les Monts du Fer. » Rectifia Oïn.

\- « Vous ne connaissez pas ? » Me demanda Gandalf, intrigué.

\- « Ah si, très bien. Mais je suis étonnée que vous aussi. » Répondis-je plus bas, avec perplexité.

\- « Vous semblez croire que nos connaissances soient bien maigre, n'est ce pas ? » Insista le magicien.

\- « Ne vous vexez pas surtout ! » M'affolai-je. « Mais c'est vrai que, comparé à d'où je viens… »

Je balançais ma main d'un geste large vers le reste du camp. Kili revenait vers nous, son arc et son carquois sur l'épaule et dans son autre main, deux cadavres de lièvres pendaient par les oreilles. Dwalin frottait une pierre sur l'une de ses haches de façon répétitive, avec la concentration d'un enfant qui s'appliquait à écrire. Nori marchait lentement, les mains croisées dans le dos, près de mon couchage. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et eu un étrange sourire, un peu mauvais, puis il lissa un pan de sa coiffure. Qui était extrêmement grotesque, trois monts pileux surmontaient son crane. Ce nain ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Bombur rangeait ses casseroles. C'était assez drôle, il attachait ses ustensiles à une ficelle, qu'il enroulait par la suite autour de son corps. Comme une bobine. Bombur, Bobine. Je pouffais. J'étais mauvaise. Enfin, évidemment que ce genre de choses ne faisaient pas partie des activités habituelles au XXIe siècle. Bien que ce n'était pas non plus notre moyen-âge.

Laissant les deux anciens discuter, je m'avançais vers le foyer du feu où reposaient des cendres. Autour était disposé les vivres, comme en avaient pris l'habitude les nains. J'ouvris l'un des sacs qui contenait des morceaux de viande séchée. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel animal ca provenait, mais c'était très bon. Un peu comme du jambon cru très sec. Cependant le gout était plus fort. J'en pris un morceau que je me mis à mâchouiller. Dans le même temps, mon regard dériva sur Dori, le nain au filet de tresse sur la tête, qui était penché sur un livre qu'Ori tenait ouvert sur ses genoux. Un gros livre à la couverture épaisse et rigide, un beau livre à l'ancienne, comme je les aimais. Je plissais les yeux, intéressée.

\- « Ca sait lire, mais est ce que ça sait coudre ? »

Je me retournais vers Gloïn qui m'avisait sévèrement.

\- « Ca n'en sait rien, ca peut toujours essayer. » Fis-je, étonnée.

Le nain flamboyant se racla la gorge et me tendit un tissus. Je coinçais ma friandise entre mes dents et pris le tissus pour l'examiner. C'était une tunique, qui ferait office de tente pour moi. Trouée sur une quinzaine de centimètre dans le dos.

\- « Faites ca bien. » Lâcha-t-il de sa grosse voix en faisant volte face.

_S'il vous plait_ et _Merci_, c'était pour les chiens ? Non mais franchement ! J'allais la poser sur mes affaires tout en finissant de grignoter. J'acceptais simplement par gentillesse, mais je ne parierais pas sur le résultat. Je m'éloignais du camp discrètement.

\- « Où allez-vous ainsi ? »

Je me figeais. J'espérais qu'on me laisserait un peu de répits. Je me sentais légèrement surveillée. Mais visiblement, on ne me laisserait plus m'éloigner impunément. D'un coté je comprenais pourquoi, mais il y avait toujours mon coté terre-à-terre qui haussait les épaules fasse aux dangers de ce monde-ci.

\- « Faire mes besoins. » Répondis-je en me retournant, cachant ma gêne sous un ton assuré.

\- « Prévenez toujours l'un d'entre nous lorsque vous vous éloignez. » Ordonna le chef.

\- « C'est juste que c'est un peu… gênant. » Fis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- « Ce qui serait gênant, serait d'avoir votre cadavre sur les bras. » Trancha-t-il.

J'eu un énorme frisson. Mauvaise perspective. Nous nous regardâmes un instant. Il avait parlé calmement, d'un ton sans appel. Il était planté sur ses pieds, à deux mètre de mois.

\- « Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » Insista-t-il, menaçant cette fois.

\- « Oui. » Soufflai-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Cet homme était flippant. Et agaçant. Impétueux et rigide. Pour un peu on jurerait qu'il avait le sang bleu !

\- « Iceberg. » Chuchotai-je.

De retour auprès du groupe, un silence pesant s'abattit. Je me stoppais, hésitante. Je fronçais les sourcils en observant les nains suspicieusement. Gandalf était partis. Je me dirigeais vers Bilbo, soucieux, près de ses bagages. Je m'asseyais près de lui et regardait le ciel. Les nuages chargés d'orages se rapprochaient. Je soupirais.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

\- « Je crois mais… A vrai dire, je m'étais assoupi. » Bilbo renifla et se passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. « Les conversations se sont tus à peine avais-je ouvert les yeux ! »

\- « Ca devait nous concerner, dans ce cas. » Fis-je, blasée.

\- « Vous êtes vous remise de… de ce matin ? » Tenta-t-il sans me regarder.

\- « J'essaie de ne pas y penser. » Je grimaçais. « J'ai l'habitude, des cauchemars. »

\- « Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent mais, une fois, voyez vous, j'ai rêvé qu'on vidait mon garde manger pendant la nuit ! » Me dit-il scandalisé.

\- « Mais Monsieur Bilbo, c'est que c'est vraiment arrivé ! » Le taquinai-je.

\- « Eh… Oui, en effet. » Se souvint le hobbit, accablé.

Son visage défait me fit rire.

\- « Votre village a l'air si paisible, je n'ai pas de mal à croire que vous fassiez rarement des mauvais rêves. »

\- « Le votre ne l'était pas ? »

Les Hobbits sont curieux. C'était quelque chose que je venais de comprendre. Lorsque je parlais avec Bilbo, il faisait son possible pour être dans la retenue. Presque comme s'il était craintif. Ou qu'il croyait à une certaine pudeur de la part de son interlocuteur. Mais au fond on voyait bien qu'il tentait de freiner sa curiosité. Et moi, qui ne suit pas farouche avec ce genre de personne, l'aidait à y céder. J'adorais voir à son expression un peu coupable qu'une phrase lui avait échappée mais que, tant pis, il assumerait. Il prenait alors un air détaché, quoique déterminé. Mais toujours un peu fuyant. C'est donc avec ces airs là qu'il me regardait à présent, intrigué.

\- « Le village d'où je viens est petit et plutôt mal réputé. On ne s'y sent pas en sécurité. Par contre, la ville où j'habite est jolie et tranquille. » Je fis la moue. « Quoique, la vie y est vraiment chère. »

\- « Vous vivez loin de votre famille ? » S'étonna le petit Homme.

\- « Oui. Depuis trois ans. »

\- « Et elle ne vous manque pas ? » Insista-t-il, visiblement estomaqué.

\- « Pas vraiment. »

Je détournais le regard vers Kili qui dépeçait ses lapins avec Bombur. Je remontais mes genoux et y appuyais mon coude, puis posais mon menton dans ma paume. Pas que le sujet était délicat. Mais l'histoire était longue et j'avais accepté son caractère irréversible. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un problème avec toute ma famille. Bilbo n'insista pas. Du fait de son caractère, il était d'un naturel respectueux. Voir de façon exagéré. Enfin, il l'était tous plus ou moins, ici. Ah, le Moyen-âge…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Thorïn sonnait le départ. S'en suit une nouvelle journée de marche. De poney. Et de chevaux. Gandalf nous rattrapa, au galop, dans le courant de l'après midi. Il n'alla pas voir le chef et resta près de Balïn. Je m'approchais.

\- « Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ? »

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » Dit-il en tournant son visage vers moi.

Ah. Visiblement, encore une expression qui n'est pas d'actualité.

\- « Vous êtes en désaccord ? » Demandai-je en désignant Thorïn de la tête.

\- « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » Fit-il en regardant vers l'avant.

\- « Vous êtes partis. »

\- « Cela veut-il dire de façon certaine que je suis en désaccord ? »

\- « J'en ai l'impression. » Dis-je lentement, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ne serait-ce pas une chose bien puérile ? »

\- « Dîtes, je vous ai posé une question ! » Rageai-je, après un instant, je compris que Gandalf n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. « ous avez raison, c'est puéril. »

\- « N'est-il pas merveilleux d'être désigné comme puéril à un certain âge ! » S'amusa-t-il.

\- « Vous savez, Gandalf. Vous pouvez parfois vous montrer bien plus agaçant que… » Déclarai-je en désignant à nouveau le chef.

C'était à vous donner la migraine. J'en arrivais à me demander si Gandalf ne se défoulait pas, par moment. Bah, je n'allais pas chercher plus loin. Je rejoignais Bilbo.

\- « J'ai du mal à croire qu'un dragon nous attend au bout du voyage. » Murmurai-je.

\- « Pour ma part, j'essai de ne pas y penser, voyez-vous ! » Me répondit Bilbo, inquiet.

\- « Vous en avez dejà vu ? »

\- « Oh non ! Et vous ? »

\- « Non plus, ça n'existe pas chez moi. » Je murmurai. « Ca aussi. »

\- « Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y en a pas ? »

Kili s'était approché. Je notais que lui et Fili ne me tutoyaient que lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour.

\- « Non seulement, il n'y en a pas, mais j'étais persuadée que ça n'existait que dans les contes. »

\- « Vous devez venir de vraiment loin dans ce cas ! » S'exclama Bilbo. « Même si je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait un en Terre du Milieu, actuellement, tout le monde en a dejà entendu parler dans sa vie ! »

\- « Dans ce cas, si vous venez de si loin, comment se fait-il qu'on en veux à votre vie ? »

Mon ventre se tordit. Fili intervenait dans la conversation avec perspicacité. C'était une question que je me posais depuis l'agression. Mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire.

\- « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Soufflai-je, morte de peur.

J'entendis Fili soupirer. Je supposais qu'en tant que chef, Thorïn devait faire office d'idole ou quelque chose du genre, pour les plus jeunes. Fili lui ressemblait assez, avec cet air grave et sa posture altière à cet instant. A la manière d'une parade. Je soupirais également.

\- « Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve ! Je n'y comprends rien. » M'exclamai-je en me massant les tempes.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous serons là ! » Déclara Kili avec un grand sourire d'encouragement.

\- « Pour vous aussi, Monsieur Socquet ! » Ajouta Fili en tapant dans le dos de ce dernier.

La blague me fis à nouveau rire, allégeant mon esprit un instant. C'était rassurant et j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils tiendraient parole. Même si, dans le cas contraire, il n'y aura que mon esprit pour la leur rappeler. Ils avaient beau avoir l'air impressionnant dans leur manteau de cuir et de fourrure pour Fili. Leurs armes lourdes, leur grand arc et leurs flèches. Jolie métaphore. Je leur attribuerais assez facilement la douceur d'une plume, alors qu'ils savaient très bien se servir de leur fer. En les voyants, j'avais du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient tuer. Pourtant, je les avais déjà vus à l'œuvre. Ou bien est-ce juste mon habitude de la modernité.

C'est l'esprit soucieux que nous continuions à avancer jusqu'à la prochaine halte, au soir. Les nains étaient de plutôt bonne humeur, blaguant entre eux. J'entendis même Balïn dire qu'au lendemain, nous atteindrons le village de Geldrop. L'image d'un martelât et d'un repas autour d'une table et surtout, surtout, d'un toit sur la tête, me réconforta aussitôt ! Dormir à la belle étoiles, on a tous déjà joué les grands, enfants, en voulant essayer. Mais à la fin, le choix est vite fait. Et là, c'était pareil. Surtout que je me doutais bien qu'une auberge était le summum du luxe, ici.

Après le repas, on décida que c'était à mon tour de faire les corvées. C'est-à-dire, la vaisselle. Etant donné que les nains avaient tout de même, il fallait le leur rendre, un assez bon sens de l'organisation, c'était normal que je participe. Et ils me l'avaient demandé si gentiment.

\- « L'Humaine fera les corvées. » Déclara Nori.

Et c'est ainsi que je devins l'Humaine.

Adorable, n'est ce pas ?

Les nains avaient emporté un petit tonneau, rempli d'eau. Pas du tout pour boire, mais pour la cuisine. Parait que c'est une idée de Bombur.

\- « Je dis que c'est grotesque ! » Roula Dwalin.

\- « Mon frère, ce n'est pas de toi que jaillira un éclat de génie. » Rétorqua dans un petit sourire Balïn.

\- « Je t'en foutrais des coup d'éclat ! » Vociféra-t-il.

\- « Lily, prenez garde à l'eau ! »

Bombur me l'avait donc déposé à coter de moi, près du feu. Sauf qu'un tonneau, c'est pas quelque chose dont on se sert au quotidien. J'entrepris donc de prendre de l'eau en retirant le bouchon situé sur le flanc de celui-ci, tenant d'une main l'un des bols dont on s'était servi. Un peu à la manière d'un robinet

Très, très mauvaise idée.

A peine avais-je tiré sur le bouchon, pensant mieux gérer le débit en le faisant lentement, qu'il vola en direction de Bofur qui esquiva de peu. Et l'eau se déversa entièrement en éclaboussant tout. Le sol, mais aussi mes pieds et le feu. Qui s'éteignit dans un crépitement furieux et de la fumée. Il y eu un silence pesant. Je restais figée, accroupie.

\- « Ah ! » M'écriai-je en me relavant, paniquée.

\- « Vous ne savez donc pas ouvrir un tonneau ?! » S'écria Nori.

\- « Elle a éteint le feu ! » Fis Gloïn en levant les bras au ciel.

\- « Ah elle est bonne, l'érufite ! » Se bidonna Dwalïn.

\- « Erudite ! » Rectifia Ori.

\- « _t__h__ark !_ »

\- « Que dit Bifur ? »

\- « _Sharkûn ! »_ Appela Bifur.

\- « Calmez-vous, Bifur ! » Fit Gandalf en se rapprochant, m'avisant d'un air ennuyé.

Chacun y allait de son commentaire. Je me sentais affreusement honteuse. Putain, je n'étaispas douée ! Pétrifié, je les regardais sans savoir quoi faire.

\- «_Atkât !_ » Hurla Thorïn.

Le silence se fit.

Il s'approcha du groupe d'une démarche prédatrice. Le visage impassible, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une ligne fine et ses yeux étaient deux perles contenant une mer en furie. Sombres, où la lumière de la lune se reflétait. Braqués sur moi, ils me donnaient l'impression d'être happé par la vague et de suffoquer.

\- « Bifur, vas chercher du bois. Gloïn, tu t'occuperas du feu. » Il dépassa ceux-ci et s'arrêta devant moi. « Vous. » Souffla-t-il durement.

\- « Moi. » Articulai-je, tendue.

Mais il ne dit rien. Je sentais comme un bloc de béton pesé sur mes épaules. Pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

J'appréhendais assez ce calme avant la tempête. Et visiblement les autres aussi. La tension montait dès que l'aurore éclairait de rosés, d'ocres et de bleus la nature. Bien qu'on m'adressait la parole, comme pour me demander si j'avais bien dormis (Bofur) ou si je pouvais –encore- réveillé Bilbo (Gandalf). Tous lançaient des regards à Thorïn, comme pour prendre la température. Sait-on jamais, s'il lui prenait encore d'aboyer sur quelqu'un qui oserait me parler. Et Thorïn, qui s'était appliqué à m'ignorer au mieux jusqu'à présent, s'était mis de temps à autres à m'examiner comme si j'étais une créature étrange, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Le premier coup d'œil me pris de court, je m'étais habituée à ce qu'il fasse soit comme si je n'étais pas là, soit comme si j'étais un moustique qui bourdonnait à son oreille. Les baffes en moins. Quoique ça restait une forme de communication. Je restais donc carrément sur le cul, presque méfiante. Un regard d'un bleu si clair qu'on pourrait croire qu'il soit gris. Un regard qui capte, qui vous emprisonne tout entier. Auquel je répondis en haussant des sourcils, dans une question silencieuse : _Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

Mais aucune parole ne passait la barrière de ses fines lèvres et il continua sa route. Je secouais la tête et me pinçais les arêtes du nez.

J'avais donc droit à de fréquent coup d'œil inquisiteur que j'accueillais avec curiosité. Dwalïn s'était aussi mis à me toisé. Celui-là, quand Thorïn semblait m'oublier –ou s'y appliquer- il se montrait chaleureux, à sa manière. Et lorsque son putain de chef avait les boules contre moi, il le prenait comme une attaque personnelle. Je faisais la vaisselle hargneusement lorsque je remarquais le chef en question discuté discrètement avec Balïn, qui me lançait des regards préoccupés de temps à autre. Mais bordel, vous allez vous décider à sortir votre venin ?! Je frottais le bol entre mes mains rageusement. La pression commençait à monter, doucement mais surement.

Plus tard alors que nous levions le camp, le chef me lança un nouveau regard, cette fois, accusateur. J'avais encore cette impression de voir un prédateur, guettant sa proie, lui tournant autour… Je cessais de charger mon cheval et le fixais également, intriguée. Je comprenais pas, pourquoi ne venait-il pas me hurler dessus ce qui le faisait chier ? Je cherchais Gandalf du regard, il se tenait près de son cheval, une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur le front. Lui aussi, préoccupé. Je laissais tomber mon occupation et me dirigeais vers lui. Il sortit de sa transe à mon approche, braquant son regard sur moi sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dis-je sans détour.

Il soupira puis répondit lentement.

\- « Nous allons devoir dire la vérité à Thorïn concernant votre présence. »

\- « Ah. » Articulai-je dans une grimace.

\- « Je crains qu'il ne tolère pas plus longtemps que nous lui cachions votre histoire, d'autant plus depuis qu'on a tenté de vous kidnapper. » Fit-il avec un ai sombre.

\- « Il ne cesse de m'observer. C'est pire encore que lorsqu'il hurle. » Frissonnai-je.

\- « Les éléments lui échappent. Vous lui échappez. » Il insista sur ce dernier point.

\- « Et Il n'aime pas que les choses échappent à son control. » Commentai-je amèrement.

\- « C'est exactement cela. » Approuva le mage. « Laissez moi vous dire ceci, les nains sont durs comme le roc, obstinés, prompts à l'amitié comme à l'hostilité. » Il rajouta de façon anecdotique. « Et ils résistent aussi mieux à la peine, à la faim et à la souffrance que tous les êtres parlants. » Il reprit avec sérieux. « Ne le sous-estimez pas. »

\- « Alors nous n'avons pas le choix. » Soufflai-je, inquiète.

\- « Non. Mais je pense que cela sera pour le mieux, ainsi ils cesseront de se méfier de vous. »

\- « Vous croyez- ça ?! » M'étranglai-je.

\- « Je l'espère pour nous. »

Et il partit dans la direction de Bilbo. Ah Gandalf, il faisait toujours dans le pathos ! Je passais une main sur mes yeux. Il fallait pas se voiler la face, si le mec en face de vous vous annonçait qu'il était d'une autre planète, bien évidemment que vous douteriez franchement de sa santé mentale. Je soupirais lourdement. C'était vraiment pas gagné. C'était un pas en avant pour deux en arrière. Je m'imaginais le pire, qu'ils me larguent ici, qu'ils me renvoient à Bree… Je sentais un gouffre entre eux et moi. Et l'agression d'hier soir me laissait inquiète. Et si d'autres venaient ? Est-ce qu'ils les laisseront m'emmener cette fois ? Et puis le plus important, qui me cherchait ? Je grignotais machinalement mes ongles sous le stress. Si je ne me faisais pas tuer, je mourrais bientôt d'inquiétude.


End file.
